When the world comes crashing down
by mightjustbe
Summary: Epilogue now posted! BB HA
1. It's about you

This is my first BONES fanfic. I obviously do not own BONES because if I did, Brennan and Booth would totally have already gotten together. Hope you enjoy, and please comment!!

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat in front of her computer screen, her face an eerie shade of pale blue. If Seeley Booth had been looking at her face in a photograph, instead of in person, he would think she'd been found dead, held down in a body of water. He shook the thought from his head. "Hey, Bones, how's my favorite partner?"

"Please tell me you brought coffee? The coffee pot in my apartment's broken, and the one here has been for a week..."

He smiled as he pulled the cup from behind the door, "Angela called to warn me you just were not yourself without this crap..."

She sighed as she took a large sip from the steaming styrofoam, "Thank God for best friends," she muttered, returning to her computer. Booth gave her a hurt look, "And..."

"What?"

"And thank God for partners who stop and wait for fifteen minutes in a ridiculously long line to be greeted by people who don't know what a "Large Black Coffee" is, just so that his partner can be in a slightly better mood!" Booth's eyes grew wide for a split second before returning to normal. He had not meant to do that, to say those things. It really wasn't out of his way, that "brand name" coffee shop, and it really didn't bother him that much to do favors for her. It made him happy, really. Something about that morning, however, wasn't sitting right with Special Agent Seeley Booth, and he had a feeling the day was going to get much worse before it got any better.

* * *

"I heard you're about to start your period, sorry man, I know how tough it is on you ladies..." Hodgins grinned as he patted Booth on the shoulder.

"You do realize I have a gun, right? I mean, I don't just lock it in my car when I come in here..."

Hodgins laughed, "My mistake, sir. Please continue..."

Booth scanned his card and took his place beside Tempe, trying not to be too close. Ever since his little outburst, his cry for appreciation, he hadn't been able to apologize to her. He'd tried, really, but she was good at evasion. "What've we got...?"

"Caucasian female, aged 18-24. Blunt force trauma, but the cause of death was multiple stab wounds to her back. This mark here? This is where the knife literally severed her spinal cord..."

"So she was paralyzed?" Booth immediately regretted his interruption when he felt Temperance's icy glare practically eating away his flesh.

"I was getting to that. Can I finish?" Booth nodded, and she continued, "I've got Zack narrowing down weapons, Angela's working on facial recontruction, and Hodgins is analyzing soil samples and a few of the specimen we found with the body."

"So she was stabbed to death, and then hit on the head..."

"No, she was definetly hit on the head first. See this bleeding on the inside of her skull? If she were dead before being hit on the head, there would be no bleeding. Whoever did this knocked her out from behind, and then when she was down, stabbed her repeatedly. They really wanted her dead.."

"How do you..."

Tempe sighed, pointing to the wound marks in the bone, "The motion of the blade went downwards at a 36 degree angle. If she wasn't already on the floor, the killer would've had to have been well over 7 feet tall."

Booth nodded, "Are we going to talk about this?"

"I thought we just did..." She began to walk away, back towards her office.

Booth grabbed her elbow, holding her back for a split second, "I meant about this morning.."

"I don't want to talk about it, Seeley. Can I please finish my paperwork?" She yanked her arm from his grasp and spun on her heel.

Angela watched the scene unfold from the platform, hearing every word. And, of course, she thought she knew exactly what had happened. Excited, she rushed to an obviously distraught Booth.

"So it finally happened?" She squealed, "Tell me everything!"

"What are you talking about, Ang?"

"You and Brennan, you guys finally got that you're not just partners, right?" She paused, the smile fading from her face as she saw a wave of confusion cloud his eyes. "Damn, I knew it was too good to be true..."

"Wait, what did you mean by that?"

"Oh come on, you have to know, Booth. You both can't be that clueless!" She sighed, touching his arm, "You guys are in love with each other. It's a shame that you can't even see it, when all of us can. Except maybe Bren..." She smiled a sad, lonely smile, the kind of smile you'd expect someone who held the world on her shoulders to have. He stared after her for a long time, thinking about the things she'd said... Of course he knew he was in love with Bones! It's absurd to think he'd not know, after all they were his feelings. However, Angela didn't say "you're in love with Tempe", she said something different. she said they were in love with each other...

* * *

Tempe was holding her head in her hands when Hodgins walked in. "Want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat down.

"Oh, hey..." Tempe wiped her eyes in frustration. She hadn't known how long he'd been there, but hopefully he hadn't heard her crying, and didn't see her wipe her eyes.

"Seriously, what's wrong Bren?" Hodgins knealt next to her, looking into her eyes. After the Grave Digger incident, the two had a strong bond that hadn't been there before. He took her hand tentatively, "You can talk to me..."

"It can't be good for you to be in that position..." She smiled, but a tear slipped down her cheek, giving her away. "Jack, please get up, okay? You're still healing..."

"Fine, come sit on the couch with me then." He led the way, still holding her hand. "Talk to me, Brennan. You're crying, do you know how much that scares me? The only other time I've seen you cry was..." He trailed off--he still wasn't up to talking about that incident, and he knew she would understand. "I just want to know what's got you worked up. Maybe I can help... and if I can't... maybe talking about it will make you feel better about it."

Tempe sighed. She knew he was right, and she did really want to talk about it. She'd tell Angela, she wanted to, but she knew Angela wouldn't let it go. "I'm in love, Jack. And it is killing me..." she wiped the tears that seemed to come from nowhere, "because he's my partner, and I'm not supposed to do this! I'm supposed to be strong and independent, not weeping and emotional! And if I tell him, I will lose him, because he's with Cam..." She slapped her forehead, "No one's supposed to know about that... I can't think when I'm like this, Jack!"

He smiled and hugged her, "Our Brennan's growing up..." he laughed with her. "It's normal to feel like this when you're in love. And you couldn't lose Booth if you tried."

"But how do you know? How could you possibly know?"

"I happen to know that he's in love with you, too. It's obvious, when you think about it. All the things he's done to rescue you, to save you... I would do the same thing for Angela. So he's obviously head over heels, stupid-crazy in love... He's a smart guy. He would throw in the towel with Cam in a heartbeat if he knew you felt the same."

"We had a fight this morning. Over a damned cup of coffee!"

"What happened?"

"Ang called him to tell him that I was horrible without coffee, so he stopped and got me some. He told me about Ang calling him, and I said 'Thank God for best friends', and he got mad at me, started saying "What about me? I did this waited in line, etc.", and I meant him! I meant, Thank God for Ang who called him and Thank God for Booth, who went and got me coffee... This is absurd..."

"It's pretty ridiculous. Just... do yourself a favor, and talk to him. It's probably killing him, too, you know?"

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Jack. You're a good friend."

"I know..." he laughed, helping her stand up, "Unless you want Booth to worry, though, you should wait a few minutes to find him."

"Worry?"

"It's obvious you've been crying, Brennan..."

"Thank you, again..."

"See you on the platform?"

"Of course... but don't tell Angela just yet. I should do that..." He nodded and left, heading for his office. Tempe felt her head begin to throb, and knew she couldn't wait to tell Booth what was going on.

* * *

sorry for the no cliffhanger... hopefully I'll update by tomorrow... :D 


	2. Catalyst

Tempe tried to call Booth a few times, but after his conversation with Ang, he took the rest of the day off. He had to clear his head. He knew he should answer her calls, or at the very least check the four voice messages she'd left in the past 2 hours. But he had to think about his next step, his next move. After talking to Angela, he went to see Cam, and the result was... less than desirable, you could say. 

"Cam... we need to talk," He pulled back as she went to kiss him.

"What is it?" She asked, gesturing for him to take a seat.

He shook his head, "This shouldn't take long. We can't do this anymore, Cam. This is over. I hope you won't let this affect our work relationship..."

"Of course not. Goodbye, Seeley..." She opened her office door, and as he walked out, she reached for his hand, "Don't let her go, okay?"

Booth just nodded, afraid his voice would betray him should he attempt to use it. And he left the Jeffersonian, not bothering to say goodbye to any of the squint squad he now considered friends. Even Zach, the brilliant, socially inept former grad student, who had grown on him, despite his refusal to acknowledge it. Booth had spent the past two hours in his SUV, just sitting outside of Wong Foo's. He couldn't go in and see Sid, because Sid could read his mind sometimes, and he was afraid of the things he was thinking. Sighing, he turned his car back on, and headed to his apartment.

* * *

Tempe sighed as yet another call went to voicemail. "Seeley Booth, call me back when you get this, please. It's important..."

"Still not answering?" Ang's voice startled her. She nodded, setting the phone down, "Don't worry, sweetie. He'll call you back."

"I'm going to head home..."

"Seriously? It's only," a glance at the clock almost stopped Angela's heart, "It's only 5 o'clock. This is the earliest you've ever gone home..."

"I'm physically and emotionally exhausted... if I don't go home now, I don't know what's going to happen. I'm just going to work on my new book, and sleep some. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I love you, Brennan," Ang whispered as she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.

"I love you too." She gathered her things and left the building, heading for the parking garage. It was getting dark, but visibility was relatively high. She sighed, shifting her bag as she unlocked her car.

"Temperance Brennan?" She spun at the sound of her voice, and almost didn't register the large pipe in the man's hands. She dropped her things and used her arms to protect her head, feeling her bones crush under the attack. Collapsing to the ground, the last thing she remembered as the beating continued was she hoped it was Zack who found her. Zack, the reasonable, clear headed genius, who would put his emotions aside and call for help. If it were Angela or Hodgins, they might look at her injuries, shocked at the angles her bones took. But not Zack.

* * *

"Booth..."

"Where the hell have you been, Booth?"

"Nice to hear from you Angela. What's up?"

"Have you heard from Bren?"

He felt his heart stop, and he immediately spun his car around, heading for the Jeffersonian. There was something in her voice that made him uneasy. "She tried calling me a few times but... I couldn't answer."

"Has she called in the past 45 minutes?"

"No... what's going on?"

"She left here about 45 minutes ago to go home. She was a wreck, and I was worried, so I made her promise to call when she got to her apartment, so I would know she made it there safely. She never called, Booth. She isn't answering her cell phone, or her apartment phone. I didn't know who else to call..." Her voice broke into a sob, and Booth felt his gut wrench.

"I'm on my way. Try to stay calm..."

"Why didn't you call her back?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you answer the phone, or call her back. She called you so many times..."

He sighed, "Can we talk about this later, Angela? We've gotta find Bones." He hung up his phone and drove as fast as he could, making it to the museum in record time. As he approached an open spot, something caught his eye. It was Bones' car, still parked where it was when he left. "This isn't good," he muttered, throwing his car in park and running over. He stopped dead in his tracks. "oh, God..." he knealt down beside her as he reached for his cell phone. "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, I need medics in the Jeffersonian parking garage immediately... It's Dr. Temperance Brennan... Her breathing is shallow and her pulse is weak, but yes, she's alive," he choked, tears clouding his eyes. "Just hurry, alright?"

"Bones... Tempe, come on. Wake up... You've got to open your eyes. I'm sorry I didn't call you, didn't answer. I just... I had to think... you're going to be okay. You have to be okay, Bones. I love you..." he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair gently as the paramedics arrived.

* * *

"Angela Montenegro."

"It's me..."

"Are you here? did you find her?"

"No, I'm not there... not anymore..."

"I don't like the sound of that... What's wrong?"

"Can you get Hodgins and Zack, please, and put me on speaker?"

"This is definetly not good..." she whispered into the phone before doing as she was asked. Hodgins' face read terrified, and Angela reached out to hold his hand, "We're all here, Booth..."

He sighed, "I got the call from Angela and started heading to the Jeffersonian. When I got there, I noticed Bones' car was still in the same spot it had been when I left. So I got out and that's when... when I found her..."

"Was she... was she..." Hodgins couldn't form thoughts, let alone convey them.

"She was badly beaten... I'm not sure what by yet, but I'm having her x-rays, photographs of her injuries, and samples all sent over for analyzation. You should get them shortly. I'm not expecting you to start this case now, but hopefully..."

"I'll uh, I'll start working through the samples when they get here," Hodgins whispered.

"And I can work on finding out the weapon..." Zack spoke up, his voice shaking slightly.

"I'm going to go down to security and see about possible video feed, see if we can't get a face..." Angela left, leaving the three boys silent.

"She loves you, Booth," Hodgins said, his voice trembling with tears and anger.

"What?"

"She told me she's in love with you. I convinced her to tell you, to make up after that stupid fight and not let that hold her back from trying to be with you... And she tried to tell you, man. Why the hell didn't you answer your damned phone?" Hodgins stood up, throwing the chair back against a wall before leaving, tears streaming down his face as he flashed back to being trapped in that car.

"Hodgins?" Booth asked tentatively.

"I'm the only one left, Booth. What's her prognosis, do you know anything?"

"The doctor says she was in critical but stable condition before surgery. She should be out of surgery in a few hours..."

"Alright... we'll contact you if we find anything of use..."

"Zack?"

"Yes, Agent Booth?"

He sighed, "Did she know I loved her? If anything happens, I'll never forgive myself..."

"You can't blame yourself, Booth. You didn't attack her... I've got to go, your things just got in. We'll be in touch..."

"Thanks Zack"

"Why did you tell him it's not his fault, Zack?" Hodgins asked, leaning against the door.

"Because it's not. He didn't attack her in a dark parking garage, Jack. He loves her, and him blaming himself isn't helping anyone."

"He didn't answer her calls. If he would've, she wouldn't have left early, and she wouldn't have been attacked. He's as much to blame as anyone else. And if anything happens to her, I'm holding him responsible..."


	3. Stop This Train

"Jack, that's not fair, and you know it..." Angela said quietly, touching his shoulder. 

He ignored her, not bothering to fight with her over it, "Did the video show anything?"

"It's in bad shape right now. I'm going to enhance it, and hopefully we'll be able to tell who did this," Angela let a small sigh escape her lips as she went to set up the feed. "Alright, let's try and solve this case before we leave to visit Brennan, shall we?" The two men in the room nodded silently before leaving to do their separate tasks. Angela's head was spinning from the days events. It had taken a year to get her best friend to admit she was in love with her partner, and it had taken a day for her best friend's life to come crashing down around her. If she was honest, part of her blamed Booth as much as Jack did. But it wasn't fair, and she knew that if she would've minded her own business this morning, Booth wouldn't have taken the day off, and he would've been able to prevent all of this. As much as she felt Booth was partly to blame, she blamed herself the most.

* * *

Booth ran his hands across his face, trying to think about anything but the woman he loved, lying broken down the hall. "Agent Booth?" his head popped up.

"Yeah, is she..."

The doctor smiled kindly, "She's out of surgery. She's stable, but we have to keep a close eye on her for a few weeks. She lost a lot of blood, and she has extensive injuries to all of her major bones..."

"Can you tell me, in simplest terms, what was broken? I know it sounds morbid, but I have to report back to her colleagues, who're trying to figure out who did this right now..."

"Of course, Agent Booth. Both her ulna's and radii were broken, her left humerus and clavicle...her mandible, that is, her lower jaw, was cracked... her pelvis and two ribs were broken, and her left femur and right tibia and fibula were broken," the doctor squeezed out a small, polite smile before continuing, "She's taken quite a beating, to be frank. She's going to be in a lot of pain, and it's probably going to hurt her to talk, due to the mandible fracture, but you're welcome to stay in her room."

"Well.. thank you for being honest with me Dr. Jacobs. You're sure it's fine that I wait in her room?"

"You're listed as her emergency contact, so I don't see why not..."

"I'm what?"

He smiled, patting the agent on the shoulder, "She's listed you as next of kin and emergency contact, so you're free to stay in there. Due to the circumstances of her attack and injuries, we're encouraging you to stay as long as you'd like--you're free to disregard all visiting hours. I have no doubt you would do it anyways, but I'd like to at least feel I'm partially responsible when you do..." Booth smiled at the older gentleman, before heading to Bones' room.

He opened the door slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dim room. He saw her shape on the bed and couldn't help but notice just how fragile and vulnerable she looked. He placed a chair next to her bed, and gently placed his hand next to hers.

"Bones? Hey, are you awake?" he whispered. Part of him wanted her to be asleep, figuring she'd be in less pain, but most of him wanted her to open her eyes and see that he was there for her. Like he should have been that afternoon, when someone tried to kill her. Like he should have been that morning, when she'd tried to call him to tell him how she felt. "I know you're not awake, and that's okay... it's more than okay..." a tear slipped down his cheek as he struggled to find the right words. "Tempe... I love you. I've loved you since day one. I loved you when we did nothing but argue and disagree. I loved you this morning when I went out of my way to be a complete asshole. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you, Bones. I need you. I need you to know that I'm sorry, that I shouldn't have let this happen..."

"You couldn't have stopped it, Agent Booth," the door cracked open and Russ' face poked through. Booth wiped his cheeks, and met him at the door. "She wanted me to give you this." He handed him an envelope with the anthropologist's loopy handwriting addressed to _Seeley Booth_.

"when...?"

"About a week ago, I got a letter in the mail from Tempe. Inside was this envelope for you, and instructions for me. She said the job was dangerous, and she wanted you to be given this envelope if I thought you'd need to hear what she'd have to say, when she might not be able to say it. When Ang called, I knew this was that time."

Booth nodded, "Thanks, man. Did you know anything about the emergency contact thing?"

"Yes, I called her after I got the letter, and she told me she changed that and next of kin to you, because you were closer. I read right through that, though. It wasn't because of proximity--Tempe wanted you to be the one they called if she was hurt because you protect her. Because she loves you." He sighed, "Any leads yet?"

"No, the team hasn't called yet. I should check on that... Will you it with her? I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up..."

"Of course."

Booth went into the waiting room and dialed the Jeffersonian. "Angela Montenegro."

"Hey, It's me. She's out of surgery... do you guys have any updates?"

Angela sighed, summoning Zack and Hodgins into the room; "The video feed is almost certainly a dead end. I'm trying to get traffic feed from the cameras on the street corners, but so far, nothing to report there..."

"I was able to determine that the weapon was a metal pipe, approximately three inches in diameter and a weight between 3 and 5 pounds..." Zack said, before gesturing for Hodgins to continue.

Jack exhaled deeply, trying to get his rage bottled up, "I got the samples that were embedded in her skin, and the pipe was steel... very old, probably taken from the piping of a building built in the early 20th century. I'm looking into all areas recently renovated that replaced the pipes we're looking for. Also looking into the employees working said renovations, and there disposal sites..."

Angela smiled weakly at Jack, proud of him for keeping his temper under control. "And using the data these two collected, I was able to approximate the attackers height and weight, being between 5'7" and 6'3", and weighing between 180 and 220 pounds."

"Thank you guys. I'll call you when she wakes up, alright?"

"Take care of her, Booth," Angela whispered, hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, take care of her, you obviously did a fantastic job of that today..." Hodgins muttered, wincing at the sudden pain in his legs.

"Did you take your meds, Jack?" Angela rushed to his side, helping him sit in a chair.

"Must've forgotten in all the excitment..."

"I'll go get them," Zack offered, rushing to Hodgins' office.

"You can't keep getting this worked up, sweetie. This isn't good for you, and it's not helping anyone else, either. Brennan is hurt, yes, and we are all upset and worried and scared out of our minds that this happened practically under our noses--but you're taking it out on the wrong man. Booth loves that girl, and he would've gladly taken the beating himself, if he could've." Angela placed a hand on his unshaven cheek, leading his face to look at her, "Just like I would've traded places with you in that car with Brennan."

"Don't compare the two situations Angela. You have no idea what it was like for us."

"Then tell me! All I've wanted since this happened is for you to tell me what happened to you down there..."

"You want to know? I almost died without getting to tell you I'm in love with you. I almost suffocated to death without giving you a $3000 an ounce bottle of perfume. I had to write you a note on a piece of Bren's novel telling you how I felt, because I didn't want to die with that inside of me. Bren had to slice my leg open release the blood filling it, and all I could think was "I may never see her again", and it scares the hell out of me to close my eyes now because I can feel that all over again! I'm actually afraid of the dark! Do you know what that's like? A grown man, afraid of the fucking dark, Angela! Don't compare this attack with what we went through down there. Don't do that to me, not now..." Hodgins stood, wincing, and hobbled for the door.

"Jack, please..." She stood, and approached him slowly, "I love you... don't leave here angry at me, too."

* * *

AN: hope you liked this, so far. Will continue when I can!! review, please!


	4. Memory

Jack hesitated, gripping the door frame. It was the first time she'd said she'd loved him, when she knew he could hear. A few nights ago, she started saying it right after she thought he'd drifted to sleep. She'd bury her face in his neck, her arm thrown around his chest, and whisper the words to him before falling asleep. He didn't know why she couldn't say it to him without the facade of sleep, but often found himself trying to pretend to be asleep just to hear her say it. 

"Jack... Say something, please..."

"I love you..." He whispered before letting go of the door frame and heading out of her office. He had to get out of there, he couldn't cry in front of her again.

* * *

_Seeley,_

_If you're reading this... I'm sorry. Obviously, something isn't right, and I'm sorry you're going through this. I don't know exactly what I'm going to say in this letter, so please, be patient with me. You always are..._

_I love you. I know, that came out of nowhere, and I wish I could've said it to you in person instead. The thing is, I'm terrified. I have never felt this way before, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I know, ideally you tell the person you love how you feel, and they feel the same way about you, and you live happily ever after. But my life has been far from idealistic, and I can't risk losing you. If you're reading this, chances are you've lost me. And I'm very sorry for that, Seeley. If, in the off chance you loved me too, I'm sorry that I never gave us a chance. I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to be open and honest. I love you, Seeley Booth, even if I can't speak these words to you now, I'm telling you like this, the only way I'm brave enough to. Please forgive me if I'm carrying on, but if these are the last words I get to write, I want them to mean something. I don't want to stop writing to you. I want you to know everything you possibly can about how I feel, although I'm not sure why._

_You've always been my hero--my savior, if you will. I've been kidnapped and shot at so many times, it's sort of funny. If this was a tv show, we'd laugh at how many times I've come so close to dying, so close to losing you, just to have you rush in on your white horse and save the day, save the damsel in distress. It's almost laughable, to think about all the different times you've come rushing to my side. I'm sure you were here this time, too. I'm sorry we didn't get to laugh about it..._

_Seeley, I want to be buried with my mother--do you think you could do that for me? I know this letter is mixed up, but I'm a little emotional at the thought of being dead and not having told you I love you. Maybe I should tell you, get it over with. If you don't feel the same, we could still be partners and friends, right? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not going to tell you..._

_I love you..._

_Yours always, BONES_

Booth folded the letter, tears streaming down his face. He never cried. This was foreign territory, unchartered waters... he was weeping openly by the bedside of the woman he loved. The woman who was too afraid to tell him, who was never afraid of anything. Except him, apparently. He put his head on the bed beside her, looking up at her through teary eyes. "Tempe... I read your letter, the one you gave to Russ if anything should happen to you. You didn't die, baby... we can do this. You couldn't lose me if you tried, Bones, and right now, it's looking like you might be..." He grimaced, "Okay, not a good time for jokes. I love you, Tempe. I'm sorry I didn't save you this time," his voice cracked, but he continued, "but I'm going to find who did this to you, and they will pay. I promise..."

Behind him, someone cleared their throat, he looked over, and Hodgins stood in the doorway. "Can I talk to her?"

Booth nodded, and left the room to call Cullen. He was taking a leave of absence, starting immediately. If someone was trying to kill Bones, she needed 24 hour protection, and he was going to be there.

* * *

"Hey, Bren. It's me, Jack. I came by because... well, I miss you yelling at me over corpses, if I'm going to be honest..." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair off of her forehead. "Angela told me she loved me today, for the first time..."

"That's..." Tempes voice was cracking, "that's good, Jack..."

"Oh my God! You're awake! I should get Booth..."

"Not yet... can you get me some water?" She asked, licking her chapped lips.

"Yes, of course!" He carefully tipped the water into her mouth, "Why don't you want me to tell Booth you're awake?"

"He doesn't get it. He said he loves me, but he's only doing it because... I'm here. He doesn't actually love me..." she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, willing the words to be wrong.

"Yes he does, Brennan. I'm the last person in the world who wants to admit that right now, but he really does. You have no idea how wrecked he has been the past few hours... Do you remember what happened?"

She tried to shake her head, and felt shooting pain. She screamed, and Jack jumped up to stroke her cheek, "Shh... You were beaten in the parking garage. You left early from work because you were really shaken up about this whole Booth situation, and you promised to call Ang when you got home. When you didn't call, we all freaked out and she called Booth. He came to the Jeffersonian, and he was the one who found you and called for help. He had them save the evidence to give to us--I think he just wanted us to keep busy so we didn't break down. We analyzed all the things we had, but so far we haven't found anything to lead us straight to who did this."

She lay very still for a few minutes, her eyes still tightly closed. She was trying to remember. "He was... tall. About 6'1". He was kind of bulky, and he had broad shoulders... dark hair, but receding hairline. He was maybe 29, at the oldest 37. He had on a white undershirt and a dingy jean jacket, with khakis and dark brown dress shoes. He drove some kind of SUV, white with factory tires still on. He wasn't driving, he got into the passenger seat..." She sighed, "that's all I've got."

Jack smiled, "That's more than enough. I'm going to head back to the lab, tell the gang what we've got and try to find this bastard. I'll get Booth..." He went for the door, and hesitated with his hand on the knob, "You should tell him. He knows, but it would be nice if you said it..." And with that, he was gone. Tempe shut her eyes, trying to think of anything but the man who attacked her. Now that she remembered, all she wanted to do was forget..


	5. Look After You

Jack approached the sleeping agent quietly, afraid startling him would get him shot. "Booth... hey- wake up, man," he whispered, nudging him in the shoulder before jumping back. 

Booth sat forward immediately, "What?"

"You're sleeping in the waiting room... Bren's awake..." Jack watched the look on his face shift from anger to excitement with mild amusement. "She didn't want me to get you when she started talking. She thinks you only said you loved her because she's in a hospital bed. That when she heals you won't feel the same." He looked at Booth then, and realized all of his anger over the situation had been misguided. "I told her she was wrong. You should, too..." He touched his shoulder, and walked slowly out of the waiting room.

Booth rubbed the sleep from his eyes before heading to Tempe's room. He knocked lightly on the door. "Hey there... Jack just, uh, left... Is it alright if I come in?"

"I'd nod, but it hurts too much..." She shifted her eyes to the chair, "What's all broken?"

"Do you want me to get your doctor?"

"No! I want you to tell me, Seeley. Please?"

He nodded, settling into the seat and rubbing his thumb across her hand, before lowering his eyes and repeating all the doctor had said to him.

"So that's why my jaw hurts... and why I can't move my head without pain..." she looked at him, seeing the pain flash in his eyes, "Jack told you?" She sighed before looking at the ceiling, "I don't need pity, Seeley, especially not now."

"I don't pity you, Temperance! I love you, dammit! And I'm sorry that you don't believe me. But I have felt this way since I met you, and I just thought..." He sighed heaving himself out of the chair and pacing the floor, "I thought that you didn't feel the same. I didn't want to jeopardize all that we had, and if you didn't feel the same, that's exactly what I would've done. And I am so... so sorry that I left this morning, and that this happened..."

"It's not your fault..."

"Tell that to Hodgins and Ang! They both blame me, I can hear it in their voices. I blame myself too. If I wouldn't have left this morning, if I would've stayed, I could've protected you. We wouldn't be here right now. We shouldn't be here! We should be out on our first official date. I shouldn't have almost lost you today, Bones, and I did because I couldn't handle.." He stopped, unable to continue.

"What couldn't you handle?" She exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

"I couldn't handle knowing how you felt. I couldn't handle Angela telling me that I didn't know how I felt. I couldn't handle Cam being so understanding when I told her we were over because I was in love with you. I was afraid I'd scare you... I didn't really know for sure you loved me. I just had your best friend's assumption... and I couldn't see you until I had it sorted out for myself." He shook his head. "If you want me to leave, if you really think I don't love you, I will... I'll do whatever you want, Bones. But all I want is to be with you."

"How long have you been here?" She looked at him, willing herself to keep eye contact.

"Over 6 hours. Same as you."

"You came here with me?"

"Rode in the bus with you. Didn't want you to be alone. That, and I couldn't drive." Her eyebrows rose, and he smiled slightly, "I was crying..."

"You've been doing that a lot today, haven't you?" She smiled at him, and twitched her finger, wincing as she did so. "Sit back down."

"You don't want the weeping agent to leave?" he smiled back at her, and took his seat.

"No, I want the weeping agent to stay. Do you have any idea how much it hurt for me to move my finger? You have to stay--you made me move..." She laughed lightly, afraid the movement would hurt. It did. "I forgot about the ribs. This is going to take a lot of getting used to."

"I can help..."

"Can you try... try helping me shift over... closer to you?" her eyes glittered, and he felt his heart stop slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"I trust you, Seeley. So get your weepy ass over here and help me, or I'll be forced to kick your ass..."

"That threat won't work for a few months..." He smiled down at her, gently placing his right hand under her neck, his left cradling her knees. She winced, and he quickly placed her back onto the bed. "See, I told you this was a bad idea!" He looked terrified, and she almost laughed.

"I'm fine... just a little wounded. Hey... come here." He came back to the edge of the bed, and she gently shook her head, "Closer. Come on, I won't bite." He bent down, his face just inches from hers. She stretched her neck, fighting the pain, as their lips met for the first time.

"I think we're interrupting..." Zack whispered. Angela hit him in the shoulder as the pair pulled away.

"Hey guys..." Tempe sighed, smiling at the trio crowded in the doorway.

Angela smiled back, "It's good to know someone's finally beaten some sense into you..." Her smile faded and her eyes grew wide, "I so didn't mean..."

"It's fine, sweetie. Just... come here..." Tempe whispered, fighting off the urge to cry. She didn't mean it, she told herself. Booth moved his hand from hers and approached the guys, still stuck in the doorway.

"Any news?"

"We were hoping you could help us, actually..." Hodgins whispered, leading the way into the hallway.

"What do you have?" Booth was handed a folder, "This is a first..."

"What do you mean, Booth?" Zack asked, looking at the folder.

"Usually, I'm the one handing Bones a folder. This is the first time someone other than my boss has given me a folder..." He smiled, opening it hesitantly.

"This is all the information we've collected. Facts about the weapon, our estimations on the attackers height and weight, added information Bren gave me when I visited." Hodgins watched the look on Booths face change, his eyes growing dark with fury. "Her information, with ours, might just give you a suspect."

"I know exactly where to start... Will you excuse me?"

* * *

Angela sat down in Booth's chair, "I'm really sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to say that. It's just... it's good to see you with him, you know? Especially after everything that's happened today"  
Tempe smiled, "I know you didn't mean anything, Angela. It's fine, really. So, anything new with the case?"

"Case? What Case?" Angela's face was blank, but Tempe knew better. Ang's lies were evident in her eyes.

"You can't lie to me, so please don't try. Jack told me when he came here earlier that you guys were working with the evidence they collected off of me..."

Angela sighed, silently vowing to hit her boyfriend when they were alone. "Actually, yes. Jack found some bloodroot pollen in the samples Booth sent. Bloodroot is only found in Rock Creek Park, which is coincidentally very near one of the sites we had narrowed down for the origin of the pipe." She looked at her best friend, and brushed a tear off her cheek, "We're going to get this son of a bitch. And Booth will nail his ass to the wall..."

"I don't understand..."

"Oh, well, how about... Throw the book at him? Do you know that one?" Her friend's eyes said no, and she laughed, "Booth will make him sorry he thought he could do this to you. To all of us."

"Why would anyone nail someone to a wall, or throw a book at them?"

Angela smiled, "I'll explain one of these days. But first, how was it?"

"How was what, Ang?"

"The kiss! The first kiss! Was it magic? Did sparks fly?" Angela's eyes shined as she remembered the butterflies she'd felt when she first kissed Jack.

"I don't know about sparks, and I don't believe in magic... but it was good. It could've been better, but only because I'm pretty much unable to react properly."

"You mean, like, throw your arms around his neck and tell him to take you right here, right now?"

"Take me where?"

A snorted laugh came from the door, and the women looked to see the three men standing in the doorway. "Oh that is one for the records, Bren!"

"We have records for this sort of thing?" Zack's eyebrows rose as he glanced at Hodgins.

"Only when it comes to you and Bren, Z-man..." Angela laughed.

"Did you know about this, Dr. Brennan?"

She smiled, "I'm pretty sure they were kidding... you guys don't actually write this stuff down, do you?" She looked from Jack to Angela, shocked when they didn't object, "You do!"

"You're not the only one writing a book, Bren!" Jack laughed.

She smiled, looking at the four people she trusted more than anyone in the world. "I love you guys..."

Angela gently gripped her hand, "We love you too, Bren..."

* * *

AN: I don't really think Bloodroot is only available in Rock Creek Park, but both are real, and exist in Washington, DC. Debating whether next chapter will take place where this left off, or a month or so into the future, when Bones is healing. Review your thoughts!! 


	6. Stay

"Just sit still. It's bad enough you're refusing to stay at my place, which has an elevator, but you shifting around isn't helping the situation," Booth gasped as he carried Tempe up the stairs. 

"I didn't think you'd have this much of a issue carrying me up a flight of stairs, Seeley. Big, strong FBI agent like yourself... would've thought you could do this in your sleep..."

"If I didn't love you, it would be far too tempting to leave you right here..." He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek as he reached the top. "Hey, Hodgins, where's her chair?"

Hodgins popped out from around the corner, "Right here, man. I'll be right there," He said, lifting the heavy motorized wheel chair up the stairs.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't have just gotten the one the hospital recommended. It would've been fine..."

"Actually, it wouldn't have been. It was a manual, and you wouldn't have been able to get around by yourself for another two months, minimum."

"Jack, that doesn't mean you had to buy me a state-of-the-art motorized chair that cost a small fortune." Tempe laughed.

"First of all, it's a CUSTOMIZED state-of-the-art motorized chair. Secondly, I happen to have a large fortune, so it doesn't matter how much it cost. And last, just accept the fact that I like to give really expensive gifts to my best friends, because one day I might just have to buy you a house. So get used to it and stop complaining."

Booth laughed, but Tempe just shook her head, "You wouldn't buy me a house!"

"We'll have to wait and see..." he smiled, settling the chair next to Booth and holding it to make sure Tempe was safely placed inside the arms of the chair. "There, now let's get you inside your apartment."

"It's probably a disaster... I haven't been home in..." They all stopped, knowing all too well it had been an excruciating month that she had spent healing in that sterile room. "Anyways... Just brace yourselves for the worst, and hope for the best."

"We've gotten good at that," Jack whispered more to himself than to his friends.

Tempe waited as Booth opened the door, jumping slightly when the lights flickered on by themselves and a group of her friends stood inside with a cake. "SURPRISE!" they screamed in near unison, and she felt her eyes tear up.

Angela rushed to her side, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, oh, I'm fine. Sorry... I'm just really glad you guys are here!" She smiled, and stroked her best friends hand, making sure she didn't accidentally hit her again with her cast. "What kind of cake is that? I'm starving!"

Her friends laughed, and Zack quickly began cutting it into huge slices. "What kind of ice cream would you like, Dr. Brennan? We have mint chocolate chip, neopolitan, and peanut butter cup..."

"All of my favorites? You guys are the best! Can I get a little of all?"

"Of course," Booth smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head. "This is all for you--you can have whatever you want."

"Oh, you might regret saying that later..." Angela's eyebrows rose, knowing all too well what her friend was already tempted to ask her boyfriend.

"She already knows I'm wrapped around her finger..."

"You mean, whipped?" Jack interrupted, recieving a half-playful punch from the agent.

"Actually, can I talk to you in private for a second, Seeley?" Her fingers gently pushed the joystick on the arm of her chair, leading the way to her bedroom. He knew it was something semi-serious to be drawn away from the lure of cake and ice cream.

"What is it, Bones? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, everything's fine... I just want to ask you something..." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, willing herself to keep composure, "I want you to move in with me." There was silence and she winced, gently opening one eye. He had a shocked look on his face, but an unpleasant look.

"Wow. That was... kind of random."

"Not really. I've been thinking about it for a few days. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it. You said so yourself you're not comfortable with the idea of me being alone, and that you would be able to sleep better if you knew I were safe. If you move in, I won't be alone, and you'll know I'm safe..." She smiled at him, seeing in his eyes that she was winning the non-existent argument. He had already wanted her to move in to his apartment, so she knew he wasn't against the idea of living together. But she had lost so much recently--her independence, temporary use of her limbs, the ability to go back to work at the Jeffersonian, as well as the continuation of her novel--she wanted to live with him on her terms. She didn't want to lose her apartment... it was one of the few things she still had that made her feel like she still had her life.

"Good points... alright. When do you want me to move in?" He bent to kiss her, and she placed her right arm gently around his neck. It was the one arm she'd regained most of the use in, the one limb without a cast. It did, however, have a rather disturbing scar where they had to cut her open to screw her bones back together. They broke apart, both smiling as they rejoined their friends to share the good news.

* * *

"Bones, will you please go to sleep? I can finish cleaning up in here, really." Booth sighed, frustrated that she was being so stubborn. Currently she had a stack of paper plates with remenants of cake and ice cream piled onto her lap, gently rotating around the living room to continue the stacking.

"I'm almost done, I swear." She stopped and smiled at him, "I don't want you to have to clean that much on your first night in your new place..."

He smiled back and took his hand out of the soapy water in the sink, drying it off on a towel as he came to her side. He took the plates from her lap and threw them away, "I don't mind, Temperance. Now please... you need your rest."

"You're a party-pooper, you know that, right?"

"The party's been over for an hour!" He laughed, kissing her forehead, "So go on, get into bed, because you're not going to like it if I have to force you."

"Are you so sure of that?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Booth's heart melted a little.

"You know what the doctor said, Tempe..."

"But I feel fine! I can..."

"No, you can't. Not yet. First of all, you've still got casts on both of your legs, and you said this morning your pelvis was a little sore. Secondly, I don't want you to associate the first time we're together with broken bones. Don't be stubborn about this. I know you like to defy authority as much as possible, and you think you know your body better than anyone else..."

"We won't know if it'll be painful unless we try, Booth!" She looked at him, her eyes sadder than he'd seen them in a long time. "I love you, and I don't want to have to wait..."

"And as soon as you're better, you won't. But I am not going to risk your progress because we're acting like horny teenagers who can't wait. We're adults, we're in love. We just have to be patient..."

She frowned at him, attempting to disguise her trembling lip. She knew he was right. "I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up too late cleaning..." She turned her chair towards her bedroom, but he grasped her shoulder.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I know," She replied, heading for her room, "I know..."


	7. Everybody Knows

She awoke with a start, her forehead beaded with sweat and her breath coming in short, terrified gasps. It was the third time that week she'd had the same dream--she and Booth, walking towards his SUV... someone calling her, beating her, and Booth unable to help. She put her head back onto the pillow, wiping her eyes in frustration. "Hey..." Seeley Booth stirred next to her, his face now an inch from her own. "It's three in the morning--what's going on?" 

She sighed, placing her hand on his cheek, "Another bad dream, that's all..."

He propped himself up onto his elbow, and she took a second to look at his amazing chest before looking into his eyes again. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head--she couldn't tell him that the dream was always the same, that he was always so close, but couldn't do a thing to save her. "No, really, it's not that big of a deal," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Goodnight."

She seemed so determined to sleep again that he let it go. He could ask in the morning, over coffee before her physical therapy. He sighed, lowering himself beside her, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He waited for her breathing to become steady, and when he knew she was truly asleep, he moved in closer. With his arm draped gently over her waist, and his face buried in her sweet smelling hair, he drifted off into an unexpected slumber.

* * *

Her phone rang persistently, and slowly she blinked open her eyes. The bed beside her felt cold, empty, and she knew he was already up and running. She squinted into the sunlight, attempting to find her alarm clock for the time--9:17. She slowly pushed her recently un-cast legs over the edge of the bed, moving herself to stand. Gently, using her bedside table for support, she placed her body weight on her rather weak legs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She turned her head to smile at him, "Knitting--what does it look like I'm doing?"

He was tempted to laugh at her sarcasm, but that would break his composure-- "The doctor said you're still too weak to stand outside of physical therapy or without assistance..."

"That's why I'm using the table, Seeley..." She interjected, her left arm pulling her chair beside her. He watched her let go of the table, and slowly lower herself into the chair. "See, it's fine. Did you make breakfast?"

He smiled, "Of course. We've got scrambled eggs, toast with jam, some bacon, milk and o.j." He looked at her overwhelmed face, "I know it seems like a lot compared to what you've been having, but the doctor said you need to eat more before physical therapy so you can have more energy. So I'm just following doctors orders..."

"Sure--you're just trying to fatten me up. What is it with guys?" She tried to keep a straight face when he stared at her blankly, "They get you to admit you're crazy about them, and then they worm their way into a serious relationship, and out of nowhere they want you to become this chubby, unattractive woman. I thought you'd be different, Seeley, I really did..." She clucked disapprovingly and shook her head, fighting off a smile.

"Well, I'm not. If you're chubby, you won't leave me..." He smiled at her, kissing her. "See, I can take a joke!" He led the way to the kitchen, where breakfast was waiting. Lately, she'd tried to get him to loosen up, but he was always so busy worrying about her he couldn't. She'd crack jokes, most of them not making much sense to him until he snuck off to call Zack and Hodgins to decode her squint-speak. But their friends knew it wasn't the best sign in the world if Brennan had to crack jokes to cheer him up. Something must be bothering him, she thought as she spread the strawberry jam over a piece of toast.

"It was great, Seeley... Thank you!"

"It's not a big deal, Tempe. I do it every morning..." He gathered their plates and began washing them, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She knew something was going on, but for the life of her, she couldn't imagine what. After nearly three months living with him, she was still stunned at the amount of things he could keep secret. "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower before we have to leave for therapy..."

"Okay, see you in a few..." He said, waiting until he heard the water start to rush into the bedroom. He picked up his cell and called Angela.

"Angela Montenegro..."

"Hey, Ang, it's me!"

She squealed in excitement, "How's it going?"

"So far, it's not..."

"I don't understand..." He could practically see her frown now, in front of the Angelator, confused.

"She's in the shower now, then we've got therapy. I'm going to need your help with this, Ang..."

"You know I'll do anything for you, especially when it comes to this," She said, "so what do you need?"

"Okay, therapy is at 11, and lasts until 12. I want you to call her, just before eleven, and ask her to go to lunch with you. She'll tell me to drop her off, and the two of you will do... I don't know, whatever. Just keep her busy... and then I'll call you when it's all done, okay?"

"Absolutely. Did you know you're like, the best boyfriend ever, Seeley Booth?" He smiled at her compliment, and laughed as he heard a muffled, sad 'Hey!' exclaimed by Jack. "Shit--I've got to go kiss ass now--thanks for that, by the way!"

"Talk to you in a bit!" He hung up, laughing. It looked like his plan was going to go off without a hitch...

* * *

Her phone ringing brought her back to life. "Hey Ang, what's up?" She smiled into the phone. Booth looked at her curiously as he drove to therapy. "Um, let me see if he'd mind..." She covered the reciever and looked at him, her eyes dancing-- "Ang and Hodgins want to take me out to lunch. Do you think you can drop me off after therapy, Booth?"

He tried to keep his face as non-chalant as possible, "Sure. I'm sure I can occupy myself for a little while. No problem..."

"Oh, maybe you can call Rebecca and see if you can pick up Parker? I haven't seen him in a while..."

He smiled at her, "I'll try," but his inside he was screaming his plans.

"It's a date! Oh I'm glad too, it's been too long since we just went out together! In another month or so I should be able to come back to work..." She continued her conversation, and Booth just stared ahead. This was going to be easier than he thought-- Brennan was so detatched from the Jeffersonian, she'd pump Ang and Jack for all the things they'd been doing without her. Maybe even make them take her to the lab and show her things. He'd have more than enough time to do everything he planned. It was almost too perfect...


	8. Bold As Love

Tempe pushed her fork through her salad, trying not to look as upset as she felt. Gina, her physical therapist, has told her today she may not return to work for two more months, instead of one. She said her muscles were still too weak to be able to return so early, and as upset as she was to hear it, she had known. 

"Bren, what's wrong?" Ang had been watching her friend playing with her food, looking like a disappointed child.

"It's nothing, really. What's going on at work?" She forced herself to smile at her two friends.

Hodgins sighed, "I told you she was going to try and live vicariously through our amazing work..." He shook his head, smiling.

"He's joking, sweetie," Angela said as she slapped her boyfriend playfully, "Cullen hasn't really needed us for any cases since Booth took his leave. We did one about a week ago, but it wasn't major. I had to do a reconstruction, and a murder simulation, but everything was relatively textbook. Mostly we've been doing things for the museum..."

"And you know how much we love that!" Hodgins laughed, sipping his drink.

Tempe laughed, "About as much as I like not being able to work for another two months..."

"So that's what's wrong! Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. But at least you know you won't be alone. You'll have your very own knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor..."

Tempe shook her head, "Only for a month. Then he's off leave, and he can't really afford it--so he says."

"We all know you're his sugar mama, why doesn't he admit it?" Jack laughed, "I'm Ang's sugar daddy..."

"Please, never refer to yourself as my 'daddy' again. It's disturbing..."

"What about Papi?"

"Definetly not. Nothing refering to parentage. It's just... it's disgusting, sweetie, and I don't think I'll be able to kiss you if you keep saying things like that..."

"You guys are too much!" Tempe laughed, finally breaking the gloomy mood she'd been in. It was good to be out with them again, to be able to laugh. Even if the little kid in the booth was staring at her... She looked closely at him again when he turned around, and gasped. "Parker? Parker Booth, is that you?" She moved herself towards him, not going far before he smiled and jumped into her lap.

"Parker!" Rebecca hissed at her son, "You know better than to jump on Dr. Brennan like that!"

"Oh, really, it's okay, Rebecca!" She ruffled his hair as his arms snaked around her neck. "Did your daddy call you today?"

"Yeah, Mommy's dropping me off so I can help him set up..." His hand clasped over his mouth, and Rebecca winced. "Oops..." he whispered.

"Set up what, Parker?"

"Bren, sweetie, we've gotta go shopping, come on!" Angela called, "Bye Rebecca, Bye Parker..."

Parker hugged Tempe again, "Don't tell him I told you..." he whispered in her ear, before leaping off her lap and clasping his mother's hand.

"I guess I'll see you later..." She called as she headed for the door. She blocked Ang and Jack, making sure they couldn't avoid her, "What is he planning?"

"I have no idea..." Ang rubbed her friend's arm, "Come on, we'll go shopping and then see a movie or something... We'll get your mind off this."

"I don't want my mind off of this, Ang! What's he planning, Jack. I know you won't lie to me," Brennan stared at him, daring him to prove her wrong.

"He wouldn't tell me, because he knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything a secret when you gave me the death glare... like you're doing now. Could you stop? That terrifies me!"

Tempe rolled her eyes and headed down the street, "Fine, let's go shopping..."

* * *

"Daddy!" Parker exclaimed, running straight into his father's open arms.

"Hey, Bub. Are you excited to help me out?"

"Uh... I should probably tell you something, Seeley..." Rebecca said quietly, "Parker, why don't you go read one of the books you brought?"

Parker ran for the couch, and Booth looked at his ex curiously, "What's wrong?"

"We went out to eat before we came here. Tempe showed up with some of her friends, and she finally noticed Parker after he kept turning around to stare at her. Then she came to say hi, and he jumped onto her, and she asked if you'd talked to him today. He said that you wanted him to come over to help you set up--but he stopped there when he realized he couldn't tell her because it was secret. So she doesn't know anything other than... you're planning something. Angela saved us, but she tried to get information from them too. You should hurry, before she makes them drop her off early or something." Rebecca smiled softly, "It's good, what you're doing. You're a good guy, Seeley..." She kissed his cheek before waving to her son, "I'll see you in a few days, little man!"

Booth shut the door, and Parker looked at him, "Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

His heart melted, "Of course not, Bub. You didn't tell her anything really important, like what we were planning... just that you were helping me. So it's okay. Come on, let's get you a glass of milk before we go..."

* * *

"Angela, there is no way in hell I'm putting that on!" Tempe shouted, trying to shove the dress back into her friends' hands.

"Yes, you are. Now stop arguing with me, before I come in there and make you put it on..." she looked at Jack and rolled her eyes, "You'd think I was trying to fit her for a straight jacket instead of a dress..."

"I heard that!"

"I know!"

After waiting patiently for a few minutes, Tempe slowly came out of her dressing room, and Jack gasped. "Wow... Bren, you look... amazing!"

She blushed, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Jack..." She looked down at herself, surprised herself at how good the dress actually looked on her. "I thought this shade of red would be awful on me but...I guess I owe you an apology, Ang. I'm sorry!"

"Apology accepted, now lets get you back into normal clothes, so we can shop for shoes..."

"I don't need shoes, Ang. I can't walk, if you have forgotten..."

"Of course I didn't forget! Sweetie, you still have feet, so you need shoes. You can't wear tennis shoes with a dress that hot..."

Tempe sighed, her sign of acceptance, "Alright. Let's go get shoes..."

An hour later, Jack's arms were full with bags, and they entered his house. "Why did we come here again?" Tempe asked.

"Because we can't go to Angela's since it's on the fifth floor of her building, without an elevator... And you can change here!" Jack placed the bags down. "I'm going to get some pop, you guys want any?" The girls nodded, and he headed off.

"Come on, let's get your hair and make up done. Then we can put you in your fabulous new dress and great new shoes..." She squealed in excitement, knowing all the things that awaited her best friend.

"Why do I feel like a life-sized Barbie?"

"Because you practically are, Brennan!" Jack laughed, handing her the soda. "Just do what she says, and no one will get hurt..."

Angela grapped a pair of eyelash curlers, and Tempe jerked her head back, "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, we are so going to be awhile..." Angela sighed, "You better call Booth," She whispered to Hodgins, who was already dialing.

* * *

"Booth."

"Hey, it's Jack"

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Booth nestled the phone in the crook of his neck as he zipped up Parkers winter jacket.

"It's Bren..."

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah. God, sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Booth sighed, "It's fine. What's going on?"

"She's apparently very clueless in the art of make up. Angela said it's going to take a while longer than she'd expected, and she wanted me to call you to give you the heads up."

"Thanks, man. See you soon."

"Of course."

Booth closed his phone, and looked down at his son. "Are you ready?"

Parker nodded, pulling on his hat and mittens, his wild curls sticking out from beneath the stretchy hat. Booth smiled, and grabbed his hand, walking out of the apartment together with one mission at hand...

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed... the surprise will hopefully be revealed tomorrow! Happy holidays!


	9. Merry Christmas, Baby

"Alright, Brennan, it's time to show yourself!" Jack called from his seat on the couch. 

Angela appeared in the doorway, "And now presenting, Ms. Temperance Brennan!" She struck the "Vanna White" pose, turning to the side to reveal her best friend. Her hair was done in slight curls, her makeup subtle and natural, but she looked gorgeous. "What do you think?" Ang asked, her eyes shining.

"I think... I think he might faint!"

Tempe laughed, smoothing the dress over her lap nervously, "What, in this old thing?"

Her friends joined her in laughter before insisting they capture the moment in film. Jack took a few photos of the girls together before made him take some as well. "Wait... we need one with all three of us..." Tempe exclaimed, smiling at her friends.

Jack asked one of his maids to come and take the final picture, Jack and Angela on either side of their best friend, the three of them never looking happier.

* * *

"Alright, Bub, what do you think? Is it perfect?"

Parker frowned, "It'd be better if it were real..."

Booth laughed, picking up his son and kissing him on the forehead. "How about you help me make dinner? I promise that will be real..."

"Duh, Daddy, you can't eat fake food..."

"You are so smart! How did you get so smart?" Booth tickled his son playfully, loving that he got to share this moment with him.

"Tempe taught me..." Parker smiled at his father, and Booth understood the power that his smile had over Bones. "Well... you did too..."

Booth smiled, "You're just being nice... but I appreciate the effort, kiddo. Come on, let's make some spaghetti!"

"Yay, s'getti!" Parker clapped, staring at the work they'd done so far.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the deal. I'm going to call him, while you keep her distracted. That way we can see if he's ready for her to be dropped off..."

Jack nodded, heading back for the living room while Angela dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Booth..."

"It's me," she whispered, glancing towards the living room to make sure her coast was clear.

"Why are you whispering, Angela?"

"Don't ask questions! Is everything ready?"

"Affirmative, Blue Moon, mission surprise is ready to commence..." She heard Parker giggling in the background, "What's with all the whispering, seriously?"

"I'm trying to cover your ass! Blue Moon, out!" She laughed, hanging up the phone. This whole day had been more fun than she'd had in a while. It'd also been the longest she'd kept a secret from Brennan, the two weeks she'd known beating the previous record of 24 hours by a landslide. "Hey guys, I'm kind of tired. Maybe we should take you home..." She said, throwing in a yawn for good measure.

"I'm not dumb, Ang. I know you're helping him plan something, but hell if I know what it is..." She reached for her best friends hand, and pulled her down, wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you, whatever it is. I've had fun..."

"We did too, sweetie." Angela almost broke then, seeing the happiness so evident on her face. She smiled, "So come on, let's not keep the suspense going!"

* * *

"Captain Planet, this is Blue Moon, we're heading to the location, affirmative..."

"Captain Planet? I give you Blue Moon, and you give me Captain Planet? That's so not fair!" Booth could hear Jack and Tempe laughing in the background, but Angela kept her composure. That is, for a second, before she snorted with laughter, making the others laugh harder. "Alright. Do you need me to come down there?"

"What, and ruin the surprise we worked so hard to keep? Hell no. Stay there, Captain Planet, Blue Moon and Red Sea are on the mission, over and out!" He laughed to himself, looking at Parker's sleeping frame sprawled on the couch.

"Hey, bub... Tempe's almost here. Do you want to see her when she sees what we've done?"

Parker rubbed the sleep from his eyes, nodding. Booth had to admit, he never thought he'd see the day when he and his son were in matching suit and tie ensembles. But this... this was special. They were giving Bones Christmas, and they had to do it right.

* * *

"I can do it, Angela, I'm fine!"

"The hell you are! I didn't spend all that time on your hair and make up for you to fall down the stairs and get black and blue all because you're stubborn. Now, put your arm around my neck, and I'll help you up the stairs..." Angela didn't give her friend the opportunity to comply, but rather wrapped the limp limb around her neck, wrapping her own arm around Tempe's waist. "Jack, you got the chair?"

"I always do, baby!" He called, slowly following their lead.

"It looks like they're sleeping... look, there aren't any lights..." Tempe whispered.

"Okay..." Angela said, directing her friend slowly into her wheel chair. "This is our cue to leave. Love you sweetie. Call me later!" Angela said, grabbing Jack's hand and leading him down the stairs.

"This is wierd..." she whispered, opening the door. Inside, she saw candles flicker, and she moved forward. The first thing she saw was Parkers limp body, spread across her couch. As she moved toward him, she noticed it, in the corner. It was a huge white christmas tree, decked out in blue and black ornaments. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She let her eyes travel upward, and at the very top, the usual star or angel figurine was replaced with a skeleton. She laughed, her eyes glistening. She moved for Parker again, "Hey, Parker... wake up..."

To her surprise, he smiled, still squeezing his eyes shut. "Hey, Tempe?"

"What is it, Parker?"

"Santa gave you a present... it's under the tree..." the little boy laughed, his hand covering his mouth. She kissed his forehead before following his brief instructions. There was a letter, addressed to her, under the tree.

She opened it slowly, reading the words out loud. "Bones... your present is waiting in your bedroom..." She smiled, turning around and heading for her room.

The door was cracked open, and she could see it was lit by candlelight as well. She pushed open the door to find Booth, down on bent knee.

"Temperance Brennan... I knew from the first moment I saw you, I had to have you. You know me better than anyone else in this world. We argue better than anyone could imagine. And I love you with all of my heart. Would you marry me?" His eyes glistened as he waited.

Her mouth hung open slightly, and her hand flew to cover it... "Seeley..." She looked at him, "Don't you usually propose with a ring?"

He smiled, and pointed over her shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw Parker, also now on one knee, looking like a mini version of his father, holding open a ring box. She smiled at the boy, and turned to look at Seeley. She was crying now, and all she could do was nod.

Booth jumped up and hugged her tightly to him. "Did she say yes?" Parker asked, still on bended knee.

"Yes, bub, she did!" Booth laughed, kissing his fiancee.

"YAY!" Parker yelled, running into the room and jumping onto Tempe's lap. "I'm glad you're going to be my other mommy, Tempe. I love you!"

Tempe smiled at the boy, hugging him closely to her. "I love you too, Bub..." She kissed his forehead, and pulled his father into the hug.

* * *

AN: Since I had a few people demand to have another update today--here it is. Hopefully I'll still do one tomorrow. Hope you liked the surprise!!


	10. The morning after

"Brennan," she answered, her voice still clogged with sleep. She noticed the bed was still occupied by the little body that had invaded in the night, and she smiled. 

"So, did you like the surprise, sweetie?"

"I said no..." Tempe bit her lip as she looked at the little boy who started to stir beside her.

"You didn't! Oh sweetie, why would you say no? I mean, I know it's a huge step, but you love him! And you know he loves you..."

Tempe had already moved into the living room, gesturing to her fiance not to make any noise, or comment at all. "I do love him, you're right. But you know I don't believe in marriage, and that I don't want to be a mother, Angela. It was the best decision for everyone..." She smiled at Booth, covering her mouth with her hand.

"But I thought... I thought after living with him and spending all that time with Parker..."

"That I'd change my mind? A zebra can't change it's stripes, Angela..."

"How'd he take it, Bren? Was he crushed?"

"Well, if I wouldn't have said yes, I'm sure he would've been very upset with me..."

"WHAT?" Angela yelled into the phone, startling her so badly she let the phone slip from her grasp. "Brennan, are you there? How could you do that to me? I can't believe you!" Angela continued her rant before Booth picked up the phone for Tempe.

"Ang, it's Seeley... I know you're upset..." He paused, letting her interrupt him on occassion, "I know, it wasn't a nice joke, but she was just getting you back for helping Parker and me with the surprise. No, she did really like it, and she really did say yes. Why don't you guys come over for lunch today, and we'll watch a movie or something. I'll even let you kick my fiancee's ass..." He laughed as Tempe folded her arms and frowned. "Speaking of my fiancee, I've gotta go finish her breakfast. Call us later, Ang!" He closed the phone and kissed her pouting lips.

"Ew..." Parker whispered, looking distastefully at the unfolding scene, "Is this how it's gonna be all the time now that you're my other mommy?"

Tempe laughed and scooped the approaching boy into her arms. "Nope, sometimes it's going to be like this-" She and Seeley each kissed a side of the boys face as he erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I don't think I mind those too much... even if you are silly!" Parker squealed, escaping from her lap and opening his bag.

"Bub, what are you doing? I told you yesterday you can't play with your toys until after breakfast!" Booth muttered, his back to his son.

Parker stuck out his tongue, and Tempe tried to give him a stern look, but quickly changed her goal to not laughing. "Daddy! I'm not playing with my toys--I'm just getting my Christmas presents for you and Tempe under the tree, now that it's set up!" Parker grabbed a small box and a letter and placed them under the tree, before returning to his bag to get another small box and letter combination.

"Ooh, what'd you get us?" Booth asked, his voice as innocent as a childs.

"I can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Speaking of surprises..." Booth turned off the stove and turned to his fiancee, "Parker, you should go wash up before breakfast while I talk to Tempe..." The little boy ran off for the bathroom, and Booth's eyes stayed focused on her. "There's a little something you should know... When I bought your ring, I didn't go alone. Jack came with me."

"Okay, I fail to see the point..."

"He needed to get a ring too..." Booth smiled as he put the pancakes he'd made onto the plates. "He's proposing tonight, and we have to distract Ang while he prepares."

"So that's why you invited her for lunch. But wait, didn't you invite Jack, too?"

He nodded, carefully carting the three plates to the table, "Yup. But I did so fully knowing he would have to "Work through lunch". I expect her to call and say she can't come because she's going to keep him company, but we can't let her get away with that... so we've got to plan something good to get her to come."

"We can tell her I'm going to be a mom..."

Booth drops the plates, the food bouncing off the hardwood floor and the plates she adored splintered into a million pieces. "You're what?"

* * *

AN: I know it's short...but I thought you'd like it! I'll try to update a little later--hope you enjoy that cliffhanger!


	11. Just when the clouds parted

Booth stared at her, waiting for her reply. 

"My favorite plates!" She moaned, leaning over to pick up bigger shards.

"Daddy, Tempe, are you okay?" Parker asked, rushing out of the bathroom, completely oblivious to the bombshell she'd just dropped.

"Bub, go read a book. I have to fix breakfast again..." Booth said, staring at Tempe the entire time. Parker obeyed, sighing none-the-less. "Tempe, what did you say?"

She froze in her chair, stuck in that position. "I'm sorry, Seeley, I didn't mean... I meant that I'm going to be Parker's mom. Not that... not that I was pregnant." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "We were..."

He knelt down on the floor, grabbing her hands, "What happened?"

A tear slipped down her cheek, "About a week after the first time we made love, I started cramping up. I was out with Angela, and I didn't want you to worry, because you were with Parker... I didn't think it was anything major, but I started bleeding, and Angela made me go to the doctors." She finally looked him in the eyes, terrified to see the emotions there. "We were going to have a baby, but the doctor said my body was under too much stress from all of the therapy and I was still healing from the accident. I lost our baby, Seeley... I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel sad. You were already so worried all the time, and I didn't want you to be upset."

His eyes clouded over, "Would you have ever told me?"

"Seeley... I just... I don't have any explanations. I can't explain why I didn't tell you. I was so sad, and it was then that I realized how much I wanted to have your child. Your children. I always thought I'd never want kids, that I couldn't bring them into a world like ours. But then you moved in here, and I got to know Parker... and you... in a completely different way. Seeing him with you made me want to see our children with you." Her body heaved again, another sob escaping her, and all of his anger over not knowing was replaced with sadness. "And now I can't..."

"Shhh, it's okay babe. We'll have lots of babies... we have the rest of our lives to have children, okay?" He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone, Temperance..."

She shook her head, "No... I should've told you, Seeley. I was stupid..."

"You couldn't be stupid if you tried, sweetie. You made a mistake, maybe, but you weren't stupid." He smiled at her, running his thumb along her cheek to get rid of the tears. "Why don't we go out for breakfast today? Parker and I are dressed and ready to go--if you want to shower, we can wait..."

She nodded, another tear escaping beneath her eyelids. "I think it'd help me relax a little... I don't want him to see me like this. It would scare him..." She slowly released his hand, moving for the bathroom.

"Tempe?" She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

* * *

"Hey! Booth and Bren want us over for lunch today so I can kick her ass..." Hodgins looked at his girlfriend, one eyebrow raised. She shook her head and held up a hand, "Don't get me started. She told me she'd said no to him, and went on with the lie for like ever before finally telling the truth. Booth had to keep me from ripping her a new one right there." Angela sighed, kissing his cheek as he read over some paperwork. "Whatta ya got there, baby?"

His eyes widened and he slammed the folder shut, "Nothing. So you're going over there for lunch?"

She squinted at him thoughtfully, "No, we're going over there for lunch."

"No can do, babe. I've got some work to do and if I want to leave here at a decent hour I've gotta work through lunch."

She shrugged, her eyes glued to the folder, "Alright, I'll reschedule..."

"No," he interrupted, "I think you should go over there. Pump Booth for details of the surprise while kicking Bren's ass and eating some delicious lunch... I'm not going to be able to talk to you if you stayed here with me at lunch. I'm going to be running around this place for a good hour, if not more. So go out with them, okay?"

She tried to read his mind, but as always, she failed miserably. "You're hiding something. By the end of the day, I'm going to find out what it is..."

He leaned forward and kissed her, more to hide his smile than anything else. She was right, but her mind reading skills wouldn't be needed.

* * *

Parker sat on Tempe's lap as she manuvered down the sidewalk, getting stares from children and adults alike. "Why do they look at you like that, Tempe?"

She sighed, "You see that look in their eyes, Bub? It's called pity. They think I'm paralyzed..." he glanced at her, and she knew he had no idea what that meant, "They think I can't walk, and that I'll never be able to again. They feel sorry for me."

"But you can walk, can't you?"

"Not all the time. I'm still not strong enough to. But I will be soon, little man." She kissed the back of his head as he reached forward to pull the door open for them.

After they picked out a table, they waited for Booth to come in from the car. He was making a phone call--apparently it was too secretive for either of them to know anything about. A little boy was watching Tempe as she read the menu. Parker glanced up from his own upside down menu, looking the boy straight in the eyes. "You don't have to feel bad for her. She can walk..." He whispered. The boys mother shot Tempe a horrified look, and Tempe blushed.

"I'm sorry..." The mother muttered, "Dylan, sit down..."

"Oh, no, really, I'm sorry. He shouldn't have said that..."

"No, he was right. You have a very outspoken son, miss. You should be proud that he sticks up for you. He must love his mom..." she smiled sweetly. Tempe turned to look at the little blonde boy, who smiled at her. She didn't know what she did to get someone so infinitely amazing to care for her, but she felt blessed to have both him and his father in her life.

* * *

Booth closed the phone, sighing. He'd just called Cullen back after avoiding him for well over a month. He kept trying to get Booth to take more time off, to stay on paid leave until Temperance was able to return to work. But Booth felt guilty, being able to get paid and not work, and being able to spend so much time with the woman he loved. Cullen had just forbade him from returning to work until he got notice from the Jeffersonian that she was back in the lab.

"Does that mean you're going to let us remain partners?" Booth had asked, holding his breath.

"I don't get to judge that. If you feel like your personal relationship is jeopardizing your professional relationship, you'll have to end your partnership. But I'm going to let you be the judge of that. I might regret that decision later, but for now, it's the only call I'm making..."

He opened the car door slowly, not wanting to go inside and face Tempe. He felt worthless, not working and practically living off her wealth. He knew how their friends joked about it, calling her his sugar mama... but he didn't think it was so funny. It made him feel pathetic. But all of that floated away when he saw his little boy, holding his menu upside down and talking to Tempe, pointing to some random words, convinced that was what he wanted. She just nodded and agreed, before spotting him at the door and smiling at him. He smiled back as he opened the door, and gunshots pierced his shoulder. He watched as Parker's hands covered his ears, and as Tempe reached across the table to pull him to her, taking him beneath the table. She called out to him, but he couldn't answer... he had no words.

* * *

"Angela Montenegro..."

"Angela, we've got a case. We need you to get Hodgins and Zack over to May's restaurant on Fifth and Main, asap."

"Tempe? Bren, what's wrong?" She could hear her friend struggle to keep composure, sirens in the background.

"Seeley's been shot. Parker and I are following his ambulance in the SUV..."

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Angela hung up her phone, running to the platform where her boyfriend and good friend were racing beetles. "Guys, we've got a case... Booth's been shot, you have to go process the scene..."

"Is anyone dead?" Zack asked, his face a ghostly shade of white. Booth and Zack had bonded somewhat--not his misconception of "a guy thing" bonded... but genuinely gotten on some common ground. They were sort of friends, and now... he was scared for his friend's life.

"Booth is on his way to the hospital, Tempe's following with Parker. She didn't mention anything other than that, but just in case, bring your field kit, Zack. I'm meeting them at the hospital..."

"Wait, Bren's driving...?" Hodgins asked, his mind reeling from the news.

"Oh, my God... I didn't even think about that!" Angela ran off, now worried about both of her recently engaged friends. Hodgins called Cullen to confirm they were needed on scene, and was saddened to hear the Director of the FBI recount those injured and dead.

"How bad is it, Hodge?" Zack whispered, gripping his case.

"Bad, man. Two little kids are dead, one waitress, and one mother who was shielding her infant... Cullen said it's not pretty. He's got three agents there waiting for us..." Jack sighed, heading for his car. This was not how his day was supposed to go.

* * *

Tempe told Parker to stay in his seat as she slowly crept around to get her chair from the trunk. She knew later she would be yelled at by many people for driving, but right then her only concern was the love of her life, riding a stretcher into a hospital and not knowing if he'd make it out alive. She pushed the thought from her mind as she lowered herself into the chair, and scooped the small boy into her arms, wheeling them both to the nearest nurses station. "Excuse me, Ma'am?" Tempe whispered, her voice quivering, "My fiance just came in here with a gunshot wound... I need to know where he is..."

The nurse had just seen the man in question, and led the way to a small room where she could wait with Parker and fill out the required forms of admission. Her hands shook as she took the clipboard. The nurse began to leave, and it struck Tempe that Angela wouldn't be able to find her. "Excuse me, again... but my best friend is coming to help me... could you instruct her to the room when she arrives? Her name is Angela Montenegro..." The nurse nodded before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Is my daddy dead, Tempe?"

Her heart sank. Her rational side was screaming at her, telling her there was so much blood it was possible that he was beyond help, that he had lost consciousness at the scene and that was never a good sign. But her hope, her faith and her heart drowned that out, and she replied, "No, sweetie, your daddy loves us too much to leave us like that."

"There was a lot of blood... I'm scared, Tempe..." he looked at her, his eyes clouded with tears as a few large ones slowly fell down his cheeks. He buried his head in her shoulder, his small body quivering against hers. She let herself cry with him, knowing just how he felt...

* * *

AN: sorry it's pretty depressing. can't tell you if it'll get better tomorrow... because that would ruin everything. reply if you loved it... or if you hated it!


	12. It will never end

* * *

"Rebecca? Hi, it's Angela, Seeley and Temperance's best friend..." Angela smiled into the phone, trying to pretend this was any normal circumstance. She broke, a shuddering sob escaping her lips, "I'm sorry... There's been... Seeley's been shot, Rebecca. I need to know if you can come and get Parker. No, Tempe's fine, and so is Parker, they're both just really shaken up." She wrapped her free arm around herself, trying to keep warm in the bitter cold outside. "Thank you. I'll see you when you get here-- yeah, it's room 1220." She hung up the phone and moved to go inside before a thought struck her. She dialed her boyfriend's number. 

"Jack Hodgins..."

"Hey Babe, it's me. Listen, I know this isn't exactly my area of expertise or anything... but I just thought of something and I want to see if it's a valid hypothesis."

"Okay, go ahead..."

She drew in a deep breath, "What if it's the guy we couldn't catch... the guy who beat Tempe?"

"Why would he suddenly gun down a restaurant?"

"Think Hodgins! It wasn't any restaurant..."

"Oh God... you think this guy is stalking them? Do you think he was trying to hit Bren?"

"No... I think he knew exactly what he was doing. Get Booth out of the way, and she's got no one to protect her. I think he's planning to finish what he started..."

"Shit..." Jack muttered, running his hand through his hair. "I'm calling Cullen, see what he can do about this. Stay inside, keep an eye on Bren, baby. I love you..."

She smiled, knowing how much he hated saying that at work. "I love you too..." She ran inside, enjoying the warmth. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it to see Tempe and Parker asleep in her chair.

"Tempe... Bren..." She tapped her shoulder gently, waiting for her friend to awake.

"Ang?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me. I just called Rebecca, she's on her way..."

"No! Why would you do that?" Tempe's eyes filled with tears, and Angela regretted her action for only a split second.

"Because you need your rest, and this is no place for a little boy to be overnight. Sweetie, it's what's best for him right now. I know you want to keep him with you, make sure he stays safe... but he's so worried about you and his dad, he's never going to sleep fitfully here. If he's with Rebecca, in his own bed... he'll be fine, sweetie..." Angela's hand patted her arm gently, and she nodded. Tempe knew that Parker couldn't stay here... the only reason she wanted him to stay was not to know he was safe, but was because he was just like his father. She felt close to Seeley when she held Parker, and she was afraid to let him go before Seeley was out of surgery, afraid it would somehow jinx them, and he would die.

There was a knock on the door, and Angela opened it cautiously. "Excuse me, Mrs. Booth... I just recieved word he's out of surgery and in post-op. You should be able to see him within an hour..."

"Thank you..." Tempe let herself cry, gently, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Sweetie, he'll be fine. We'll all be fine, I promise."

"Don't, Ang. You can't make promises like that. Not everything turns out the way we hoped it would..."

Angela sighed, knowing she was thinking to the baby she lost just two weeks ago. Angela herself was still torn up about it, knowing Bren had lost what was going to be her godchild, her first niece or nephew, the first baby she got to spoil rotten until she grew old and died. She smiled, trying to think about how perfect it all seemed to be, before they knew she was pregnant and lost the baby in one instant. Now, nothing seemed to fit right... all the pieces to the puzzle were there, but some of the pieces were bent out of shape, some were water-logged, some pictures were torn from the cardboard. She wondered if they'd ever fit together perfectly again.

"Hey..." Rebecca called, cracking the door open slightly. "Tempe... I'm so sorry..."

"You should probably sleep with him tonight. He... he saw it happen. He'll most likely have nightmares..." A tear slipped down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut. She kissed his forehead before passing him into his mothers waiting arms. "Will you call me in the morning so I can update him?"

"Of course. I'll call you later. Thank you for calling, Angela..." And instantly, Rebecca was gone again, the spot in Tempe's lap that had been heavy from the sleep-laden boy was now barren and cold. She shivered involuntarily, more from her thoughts than the cold itself. She kept seeing what happened over and over again. Replaying the scene as if it were her favorite from a movie, instead of the worst nightmare she could've imagined. She watched through her mind's eye as Seeley opened the door, a smile plastered on his lips. A shot rings out, and she sees the blood escaping his body from his right shoulder. She has to think fast, move fast, but she's frozen. She looks to see Parker as his hands fly in slow motion to cover his ears, and she realizes this is the first gunshot he's ever heard. The screams are drowning out her thoughts, and she can only do one thing--protect the child. If it were a movie, she could've analyzed her own reaction, chalked it up to the anthropological need to protect the young, to keep the species going. But it wasn't a movie, and anthropology had nothing to do with it--she was a mother protecting her child, not to keep the species going, but to make sure she and her fiance had something to keep going for. She grabbed him by the elbows, pulling him over the flimsy table and into her lap. Her legs were sore as she threw herself and the boy under the table, her body protecting his. She called out to him, "Seeley! Seeley!" she cried. His eyes watched her, never moving, just blinking slowly. He was going into shock, she knew that, but she felt helpless. Protect the child or risk both their lives and try to save the love of her life? Ultimately, she could only do one thing, and she wrapped her arms protectively around the small child, crying as she watched Seeley slip out of conciousness.

"Mrs. Booth? You can see him now..."

"Is he awake?" She asked, drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"There's something I should tell you..." The nurse explained the situation, and a sob escaped her lips. Angela bent over and wrapped her in a hug, trying to calm her down. There was no use. Nothing made sense now, and Angela wondered if it ever would again.

* * *

AN: are you "dying" to know what the nurse said? Wait a few hours, I hope to update again before 6 pm EST:D

Oh, and earlier today I realized I hadn't really talked about the guy who did this to her since right after the entire episode happened... so, I'm tying it back in. Do you like??


	13. you're my only hope

A tear hit Angela's hand, and looked at her best friend, trying hard to keep composure. "Sweetie... maybe we should go..." 

"No, Angela... I have to do this..." She stood from her wheelchair and walked carefully to the casket, setting a flower on the top. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, her shoulders shaking as she began to sob.

Jack quickly took her in his arms, "It's okay, Bren... He's in a better place..."

"But he was just a child, Jack!"

"I know, sweetie..." Angela interrupted, stroking her friends hair. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital... we told Booth we'd be gone an hour, and it's already been two..." Tempe nodded and headed for her wheelchair, letting Jack guide her over the hilly cemetary lawn. She couldn't stop seeing little Dylan's face, replaying the last words he and his mother spoke to each other. The mom was trying to explain how to be polite to people with disabilities, after he had been blatantly staring at Tempe's chair. Dylan was trying to understand, trying to talk it out. And in an instant, his young life was taken. What hurt Tempe worse than that was that the mother had to watch her son die. She couldn't imagine the pain she must have felt, holding the wounded little boy in her arms as he cried from the pain, watching as his life slipped out of his eyes... She couldn't imagine what she would've felt if the situation were reveresed, and it was little Parker who'd been shot. In the week since the shooting, she thanked God every night for watching over him, and Seeley, that day in the diner. She wasn't sure she believed, but she knew they did, and that was enough for her.

"It's not like he'll know we're there, guys. We can take all the time we need..." she whispered bitterly.

"You know as well as we do he could wake up any time. The doctors said the best chance he has is you, sitting with him, talking to him. They said..."

"I know what the said, dammit, I was right there!" She spat, tears still streaming down her cheeks. All she wanted was to go back to the morning it had all happened. Back before things were this complicated.

"Calm down, sweetie. We're just trying to get your spirits up... I was talking to this woman in the waiting room yesterday, and she said that her sister was in a coma for two days, and they said she'd never wake up. But the sister came in every day and talked to her, and held her hand... and she woke up Brennan. The doctors said that his condition isn't permanent... so the more you talk to him, the sooner he'll wake up..."

Tempe just nodded as she stood, slowly climbing into the back seat of Seeley's SUV. Cullen had insisted that the trio use it while Seeley was incapacitated, claiming it would be easier to drive Tempe to therapy every day in a car that had enough room in it for her chair--it was a stab at a running joke Seeley had started with Cullen about the squint squad and tiny automobiles.

They drove in relative silence before Tempe realized why they were so quiet. "You haven't found him yet, have you?"

Angela sighed, turning to look at her best friend. "Cullen says they're closing in on him. They want to catch him just as badly as we do, sweetie, and they're doing everything they can. It shouldn't be long now..."

"Is it really the same guy who..." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Yes..."

"And he did it to get back at me for living?"

"We don't know that..." Jack whispered, knowing she wouldn't believe him.

"Yes, we do. He wanted me to suffer more. It wasn't enough... it wasn't enough that I was beaten, because I didn't die. It's not going to be enough that Seeley's been shot, because I'm being protected..." She gasped, her hand flying over her mouth, "Oh God... have they been guarding Seeley while I've been out?"

"I... I don't know..." Angela stuttered, suddenly following her friends train of thought.

"Call Cullen... Jack, drive faster..." Tempe's head began to throb, and her pulse began to race, as she thought about the possibility that they were already too late.

* * *

"Cullen..."

"It's Angela... do you have guards with Seeley?"

"We have guards on Dr. Brennan..."

"I'm not asking you that. When Tempe's out, do you have guards on him?"

"No... do you think..."

"She does. Can you get someone there?"

"I'm sending out a few agents now. I'll meet you at the hospital..." Cullen hung up the phone, grabbing his jacket as he left his office. If Seeley Booth was murdered in that hospital room, no one would forgive him... and he couldn't blame them one bit.

* * *

They rushed to his room, seeing a guard outside. "Excuse me, I need to see some I.D." The agent held out his hand, and Tempe sighed in relief.

"They're fine, Agent Adams. I'll clear them," Cullen opened the door and let them inside. "We'll be keeping one guard outside, as well as one at each entrance into this ward. All will be checking I.D.'s, and we've set up some cameras as an extra precaution. All agent's will have a list of personnel allowed into this room--you three will be the only civilians granted access, as well as Dr. Addy. Any others are hospital staff only."

"Thank you..." Tempe whispered, looking over at her fiance. "Did the doctors say anything?"

"Just that he's remained the same. He should wake up at any time, but they can't be more specific than 'He'll wake up when he's ready'..." Cullen nodded at the trio before exiting the room.

"We'll be outside, sweetie..." Angela gave her a quick hug, and Jack followed suit, leaving her to be alone with Booth.

"Hey..." She whispered, manuevering to his bedside. She stood up slowly, gripping his bed for stability. "Wake up, Seeley Booth. You've been asleep for long enough..." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, drawing back slowly.

She stared at him, saying whatever popped into her head. "I went to the little boy's funeral today. I wished you could've been there with me. It was one of the saddest days of my life, seeing that little casket and knowing exactly who lay inside..." A tear fell from her cheek and landed on his arm.

His eyes fluttered open... "Don't cry, Bones..." he whispered, his voice dry and hoarse. "And what the hell are you doing standing up?"

"Oh, Thank God!" she laughed, kissing his cheek and snaking her arms under his neck, careful not to touch his wound.

"What the hell's the matter?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember... going to that diner... and watching you and Parker go inside while I called Cullen... but that's it." He tried to move, but bit his lip as the pain shot through his arm. "What happened?"

"You were shot, Seeley. They have proof that it was the same man who attacked me. He figured if he could get you out of the way, he could get to me again, I guess."

"Was anyone else hurt? You, or Parker...?"

"We're fine. But... two children were killed, and two women. One was a waitress, the other a mom protecting her baby..."

He clenched his jaw, "Why would he keep going after he hit me? It doesn't make sense if I'm the only target..."

"Cullen thinks that he wanted it to look like some random killing spree, not like he was continuing what he'd started months ago."

"Which is why he changed weapons..."

"And location. They're closing in on him... it shouldn't be long now."

"And when can I go home?" Booth squeezed her hand, "And when are you going to sit back down before your legs give out on you?"

She laughed, "I'm stronger than I was a week ago. I've been doing double the therapy since you've been unconscious... I think it's because I don't have to worry about you worrying about me "pushing myself too hard". So I've been thinking..." She sat back into her wheelchair to appease the worried look in his eyes, "As soon as we do get you out of here... we help Hodgins propose to Angela, since he never did get the chance."

"Damn... now I feel bad. I had to go and get shot... it totally killed the moment..." He smiled at her before closing his eyes. "Where's Parker?"

"Rebecca's had him for the past week that you've been here. She said she didn't want me to have to juggle the two of you... but he calls everyday, and I hold the phone up to your ear so he can talk to you."

"He's a sweet kid..."

"He takes after his father..."

* * *

"It has been a crazy week, Jack. I don't know what Bren is going to do if he doesn't come out of this soon. She's going absolutely insane..."

"She'll be fine, baby. She's got us..."Jack kissed her cheek, trying to convince himself that a hospital waiting room was no place to propose. It wasn't romantic, and it certainly wasn't something you wanted to tell your children about... but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Angela, baby, I gotta ask you something. And please, don't kill me..." He smiled as he moved from the chair and got on one knee, still holding her hands in his. Her eyes grew wide as he began the speech he'd been perfecting for weeks, "I love you. All of this has made me realize that I can't go on for one more second without knowing that you'll be with me forever... Will you marry me?"

He held his breath, staring into her eyes and trying to read her thoughts. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded, throwing her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, she finally found her voice, "Do I get a huge rock, rich man?"

He laughed, "Even better than that--you get to pick it out!"

"I have a feeling you're going to be the best husband ever!" Angela smiled as she kissed him, hoping that their engagement wouldn't be the only good news of the day...

* * *

AN: apparently some people thought the last chapter sucked and was "evil"... so I hope this made up for it, even though i know it is by far the worst chapter to date. However... tomorrow there will be something special:D so stay tuned, and review!! 


	14. It's my party

Booth looked at her, his heart practically pounding out of his chest. "Are you sure you can do this, Bones?" 

She smiled at him, reaching out for his hand. "I'm positive. Don't worry, Seeley, I've been going up and down these stairs for the past two days, okay? Trust me..." She laughed at his worried expression, "Besides, it's not like you can carry me up them in your condition..."

"Want to bet?"

"Oh, don't you dare, Seeley Booth!!" She laughed, releasing his hand and hopping up a few stairs, pausing after only 7 steps.

Booth felt his heart drop, "Tempe, are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine, come on, let's get you into the apartment..."

"What's wrong?" His heart was pounding again, he could feel it in his throat, trying to escape.

"Let's just get inside, okay?" She was just as worried as he was, but she had to pretend she was fine, or she knew he would attempt to pick her up, and they'd both get hurt all over again. There were just a few stairs left. True, the world was shaking under her feet, her hands trembling...but just a few more steps to safety. A few more steps...

"Tempe?" His arm was around her waist, gripping her tightly. He half-dragged her slumping figure up the next few steps, carefully sitting her down on the last one. "Baby, are you okay? Talk to me, Temperance..."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you..." She whispered, her eyes still shut, fighting off the dizziness.

"You're not okay... come on, we're going back to the hospital..."

"I'm fine, Seeley. Let's just go inside. I'll lie down, get something to eat... it'll be fine. Come on..." She stood slowly, cautiously, and helped him stand as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. I'm just exhausted..."

He sighed, releasing her hand as he reached to unlock the door. As he opened it, he was shocked to see the people inside underneath a banner reading "Welcome Home, Booth! and Congratulations!". Angela was wearing a tiara, Hodgins was wearing a top hat, and Booth was laughing at the disappointed expression on Jack's face. "Don't laugh, my friend. You have to wear one too!"

"No way you're getting me to wear that!" Booth gasped between fits of laughter, his good arm grasping his midsection as if the sight before him were so funny his insides were attempting to break free.

"Hey, Angela's making me wear that damned tiara... if I have to, so do you, buddy!"

"Do I get one?"

Booth stopped at that voice, and turned to see his little boy standing there, staring up at him. "You're here? Oh this is great, Bub!" He laughed, kneeling to hug his son. He looked at his fiancee, "So, does he get one too?"

"I don't think we've got another one..."

"You can wear mine, bub!" Temperance glared at him, "But just for a little while, otherwise Tempe might try to kill me..."

"Don't be silly, Daddy. Tempe was so scared when we thought you were going to die, I know she'd never try to kill you..." the little boy kissed his fathers cheek, "Can I go play in my room for a little bit? There aren't any other kids here..."

"Sure. I'll come get you when we're ready to eat the cake..." He watched his son scurry away, and glanced around the room. All his friends, some coworkers from the bureau... everyone seemed to be content talking to each other for the time being. He stood and dragged Tempe into their room.

"What are you doing? We have guests..."

"And you promised me you'd get some rest after you almost passed out on the stairs..."

"She did what?" Angela had followed them, curious as usual. "I'll get everyone to come back tomorrow..." She rushed out, calling for everyone's attention before Temperance could argue.

"Why did you do that? These people came here to see you, and to celebrate our engagement, as well as Jack and Angelas! It's very rude to invite over all these people and then send them away like that..."

"I don't care! They will be just as happy to come back tomorrow, when I'm not scared to death I'm going to lose my fiancee. Stop being stubborn and lay down!" He gently pressed her into the bed as Parker came bounding into the room.

"Ang said you're sick. Are you sick, Tempe?"

"No, sweetie, I'm just tired." She forced a smile, and pulled herself from Booth's grip. "I'll be fine once I take a little nap."

"I'm kinda tired too... do you think I could take a nap with you?" He broke out his very own charm smile, and Tempe knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Well, what am I going to do?" Booth chimed in, obviously feeling a little left out as his son climbed into his bed and hugged his fiancee.

Tempe looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips, "We're just going to sleep for a little bit... you can make us some lunch..."

Sighing, he left the room. He turned on the radio and almost tripped when he heard the chorus of "Hot Blooded" playing softly from the speakers. He slapped the power button and went to sit on the couch, left with the quiet of the apartment and the racing thoughts inside his head.

* * *

"Seeley..." Tempe gently pressed his shoulder, making sure she didn't shift his injury in any way. "Seeley, wake up..."

Booth blinked slowly, "I thought you were going to take a nap..."

Parker laughed, his hand covering his mouth, "We did, Daddy..."

"Yeah, that was about two hours ago... you fell asleep here on the couch. You could've slept with us, you know..." Her facial expression was calm and she was wearing a small smile, but he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Parker, bub, can you go see what puzzles we have in your room?" Parker nodded and rushed to his room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, don't be ridiculous." Tempe said, quickly standing and heading for the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch? Parker has suggested pizza or spaghetti, but I couldn't care less..."

"I don't want anything until you tell me what's wrong..."

She sighed, closing the cupboard she was looking in. "They got the guy who did this to us. I just got the call thirty minutes ago. They want me to go down there to see if I can positively ID him. Cullen says they think they have enough evidence that it won't matter either way... but what if it does?"

Seeley stood beside her now, "If he says they have enough, then they have enough. You don't have to go down there..."

"Yes, I do. After what he's done to us..." She closed her eyes, trying not to think of how it felt in that parking garage, or in that diner. "I have to try, Seeley."

He sighed, knowing he couldn't argue. "Fine, but I'm coming with you. We'll call Jack and Angela, I'm sure they won't mind watching Parker while we do this..."

"You don't have to come. It's fine--spend the day with him."

His jaw clenched, and she knew what was coming. "You're not going alone. Don't push this."

She sighed, "Fine, but you get to tell him. I'm not breaking his heart like this..."

Behind them, they heard the crash of a hundred puzzle pieces scattering from their box, "Are you still going to be my mommy, Tempe?"

"Oh, come here, buddy..." She knelt down as he ran to her, tears glistening on his cheeks. "Yes, I'm still going to be your mommy," She whispered into his curls, her arms wrapped tightly around his small frame as she looked at Seeley. "That's not what we were talking about..."

"What's going on then?"

"Well, bub, we have to go to Daddy's work for a little bit, but Aunt Ang and Uncle Jack are coming over to hang out with you while we're gone..." Booth picked up his phone, speeding quickly through the numbers until he found Angela's. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He went into the other room, "Cullen found the bastard who did this to Tempe... he wants her to go down there to ID him. I've tried to convince her not to, but... she's insisting. So I was wondering if you and Jack could come over and watch Parker..."

"Yes, of course we will. She's really going to do this?"

"It looks that way..." Booth peeked from behind the door, smiling as he saw the two people he loved still hugging each other. "That's why I'm going with her. I don't want her to go through this alone..."

"Alright, we'll be there in a little bit..."

"Thanks again, Ang."

"Bye..."

* * *

"So, Daddy's friends caught the bad guy who did this to you and to him?"

"That's right, Parker. But your Daddy's boss, Cullen, he wants me to come in to make sure they've really caught him..."

"You saw the bad guy?" Parker gasped as he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

She smiled at his shocked expression, "I did."

"Was he scary?"

"Yes, he was very scary..." She closed her eyes, drawing up the image of her attacker, of the man who almost ruined her life. "but it wasn't that he looked scary really, like the bad guys in movies do."

"What made him scary then, Tempe?"

"Remember how I was in all those casts for awhile?" She paused as he nodded, "Well, what made him scary to me is that he did that to me."

"Daddy said you almost died. He said he was very scared and very sad, because he hadn't told you how much he liked you yet." The little boy looked over his shoulder, making sure his father wasn't coming back yet, "He even cried. A lot. He thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't. I was pretending, because he was so sad that it was making me sad too."

Tempe smiled and kissed the boys cheek, "That's why we're going down there, so that the bad guy gets in big trouble for making your daddy cry... and for hurting us. Okay?"

He nodded before hugging her again, "Be careful," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"I will, buddy... I promise."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the lack-of-update. I've had a bad week... hopefully you like this chapter. I'll try to bring in the interesting stuff in the next one, and trust me, I've got something juicy in mind:D 


	15. Through the Glass

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angela whispered, hugging her best friend. The boys were in the other room, so it wasn't like she had to whisper... but once she started she couldn't just stop! 

"Yes, Ang. I'll be fine. Booth's coming..."

"I know he is. It's just... it might not be physically dangerous, and I'm not worried about that, but it could be emotionally dangerous for you. Did that make sense?"

Tempe nodded, drawing her lower lip between her teeth, "It makes more sense than you know. I'm already emotionally exhausted... but I have to do this. I have to make sure he doesn't get away with this. Otherwise, he might try this again..." She shook the thought from her head and forced a smile. "I'll be fine" she reassured herself, but hoped that Angela thought the comment was for her.

Angela simply nodded as Booth entered the room, "Ready babe?"

Tempe rolled her eyes, "What is it with you calling me babe?"

Booth broke out his signature charm grin, "I figure it's like a relationship-version of Bones..."

"I don't know what that means..." Tempe fought a laugh as his face fell.

"When we first started working together, you hated that I called you Bones. Now, you miss it. So I thought I'd try a new one, a relationship one."

"Jack's kind of monopolized the "baby" really... maybe you should try something else..." Angela chimed in. Booth and Brennan looked at her suddenly, as if they'd forgotten she was there, "And now I feel like I've suddenly sprouted a second head... call me when you're coming home..." She said, making her quick exit to join the gentlemen in the next room.

* * *

The drive started quietly enough, both feeling too nervous to try and make small talk. Booth was afraid to look the man who almost killed Tempe in the face, terrified he would snap and kill him on the spot. _Maybe_, he thought,_ I should ask Cullen to handcuff my good arm to a table or something. Make sure I don't jeopardize the case_.

Tempe drove carefully, knowing how angry Booth was that she was driving at all. This time, however, wasn't because he simply liked to drive--this time it was due to her injuries, and her recent dizzy spell. Her mind was racing, screaming at her to just turn around. It seemed counter-intuitive to want to look your attacker in the face. But she had to. She would always look over her shoulder if she didn't. She pulled into Seeley's still-reserved parking spot, turning to look at him, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, a sad smile playing on his lips, "I don't want you to do this, Bones. I really don't. I have a bad feeling..."

"Your gut instincts, eh?" She joked, but neither of them laughed. She didn't want to do this either--honestly, she had a bad feeling about it herself, which scared her. She wasn't a gut-instinct person by any means, and yet everything inside her was telling her to turn and run, and never look back. "Let's just go and get this over with, okay?" She whispered, afraid the normal tone would show her weakness. Seeley nodded, and they walked hand in hand into the Hoover Building.

"I wish I could say it was good to see you," Cullen said as he approached the duo. He wasn't really a people person, but he could read the two of them like a book, and he knew exactly what they were thinking. "Come on, I'm going to put you behind the two-way while Agent Adams is interrogating..."

They followed him down the familiar corridor, pausing as he opened the door. Stepping inside, Booth stared at the wall in front of him, not quite ready to look through the mirror. The door to the hall was still open--it wasn't safe to look. If he got too angry, Cullen couldn't stop him from barging in there and doing God-knows-what to him. It was when he heard Tempe's gasp that he turned to look, and what he saw made his blood run cold. "That's the guy? Are you sure, Sir?"

"Dad?" Tempe whispered, her fingers stroking the mirror as a tear slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

Parker was napping fitfully in his room, and Jack was pacing in front of the couch that Angela was sitting on. "It's not going to help anything, sweetie," she whispered, gesturing for him to join her.

"I know it won't... but I can't stop! I'm so... scared for her. She's made such progress since this happened, both physically and emotionally. This is a whole new Brennan, and what if this sets that back? What if her emotions get thrown out of whack in this process and she can't deal..." He sighed, running his hand over his paled face, "I'm just worried that she'll go back to the way she was before this, and before the Grave Digger case. I don't know what I'd do..." his voice cracked, surprising them both. Angela stood quickly and hugged him, feeling his chest as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, almost as if it were paining him to do so.

"You can't get so worked up over this. Not until we know more, okay? When they get back, we can pump them for information, and then, THEN if there's anything to worry about, I'll be worrying right next to you. Okay?"

Hodgins smiled, kissing her neck. "Let's talk about something else..."

"OOh! how about ring shopping, and the wedding. We have to plan that, you know..."

"How could I forget?" he laughed, "I just assumed you and Brennan would be planning the two weddings together..."

Angela gasped, "Oh my God! That's perfect, baby! You're such a genius!"

"I know... wait, what did I say?"

"We should plan the two weddings together. We should have a joined wedding... It's perfect."

Hodgins' eyes grew wide, "I'm pretty sure I didn't mention a joined wedding..."

"You're right, you don't have the foresight. Think about it, though. It would be amazing. Incredibly corny... but amazing."

"If you can get Booth and Bren to join in on your excitement... then I'm all for it, baby" He kissed her, hoping with all his heart they'd reject her plan. Who does a double wedding, really?

* * *

"I have to talk to him..." She whispered, shrugging off Booth's hands.

"I... I don't think that's a good idea, Dr. Brennan," Cullen replied, trying not to look as worried for the good doctor as he felt.

"I have to talk to him!"

Booth sighed, "There's no point in arguing with her," he muttered, a small smile playing on his lips, remembering the days he used to have to tell himself that. "She's safer talking to him here than anywhere else, sir. Might as well let her."

"Thank you..." she whispered to him as she left to go into the next room. "Dad?"

"Temperance... what are you..." Max Keenan looked at the agent in front of him, "This has to do with her?"

"They think you're the one who attacked me. But it wasn't you I saw..." she squinted hard at him, before shaking her head and looking at Cullen, "It wasn't him."

"You're not just saying that because he's your father?"

She gave him a look of disgust, "If it were him, trust me, you'd know. Whomever did this wanted me dead, and I have the same regard for them. I'd have no problem telling you it was this man if it were, but it's not. Why did you think it was him?"

"We got him on the attempted murder of Agent Booth..." Agent Adams said before recieving a death glare from his superior.

"WHAT!" Tempe exclaimed, her eyes wide as she stared at her father. "You did what?"

"I told him to watch you, to take care of you! And you almost died!!" His lip curled into a snarl, "He got what he deserved. I told him..." He was interrupted by Tempe's fist crashing into his nose.

"You're dead to me! Do you hear me? Dead!" She shouted, as Cullen dragged her into the room Booth was waiting in. She ran to him, throwing herself into his chest. "I can't believe he tried to... oh, god!" she cried, and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"We're going to look for the guy who attacked you, Dr. Brennan. We'll get him..." Cullen whispered before leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

AN: what do you think of her dad as booth's shooter... drama, much!? ha, hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Hopefully another chap. in a few hours.


	16. I will make you cry

Booth drove his SUV, much to the objection of his superior, back to the apartment. Tempe was staring out of the passenger window, looking like she was a million miles away. He could understand that--with all that had happened in the past few months, this really was the proverbial icing on the cake. He wanted her to talk to him, to tell him what she was thinking... but he knew that pushing her to tell him would only be pushing her farther away. _When she's ready,_ he thought, _she'll open up_. She'd been so good about that recently. If he thought about it, read into it... this wasn't the same Temperance Brennan he'd met almost 2 years ago. That woman was distant, serious, almost cold even. She had walls of steel and stone towering high over her heart, not even thinking about letting anyone in. This woman next to him... she was very, very different. He hadn't noticed the transition until now, when she seemed to be going back to the way she once was. Now, she was open and caring and warm and affectionate... she was funny and brilliant and beautiful. She was, quite honestly, his entire world. She had been long before he knew she loved him back, but that had been under the guise of partnership and protection. 

He sighed, looking at her quickly while they were stopped at a red light. He could practically feel her pulling away, retreating into herself to rebuild her walls. "Talk to me, Bones. What's going on inside that beautiful mind?"

"Two days..."

"Excuse me?" He tried not to laugh at the almost ridiculous sounding comment.

"Only two days until christmas..." She looked at him, her eyes cold, and his heart dropped. "Funny, isn't it? Every year, things seem to look up, and then just like that... my entire world gets turned upside down..." She turned to look back out of the window, watching the snow start to fall again.

Booth stared straight ahead, not daring to look at her. She could break his heart right now with that look, and he didn't know if they could both be broken--someone had to be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

She watched the snowflakes dance slowly down from the sky. If she could turn off her brain, it would all be so wonderful, and she could feel the stirrings of contentment ready to re-emerge. Quickly, she stuffed them back down. This was all her fault. Everyone she loves leaves her, by choice or by force. She should have seen this coming. She should have known. Her mind was racing as she thought about how she once was. She used to be so strong, so independent... she was fearless and brave and she missed that. Sure, she had kept her distance, made sure she was never too close to anyone. And then, like that, it was all different. She was buried alive and realized she was in love with her partner. She knew in that car that nothing good would ever come from that realization--they wanted very different things in life. Booth wanted a wife and kids and Catholicism, and she wanted freedom and travel and excitement. She didn't want to be married-ever-and she didn't want kids-she knew too much about the evils in the world-and she didn't have faith in God-who, having lived a life like hers, possibly could? But almost immediately after, it started breaking her down. Love was almost as powerful as a near-death experience, and both topped her attitude-changing experiences... Every day she saw him and her mind screamed she loved him. It was beginning to get to her the day she broke down and told Jack... the day that really did change her life. Suddenly she was in so much pain, and she couldn't move. If she had to become dependent, why not on the man who loved her, who she was beginning to love even more, who was there constantly anyways?

Suddenly the car stopped, and Booth was looking at her. She could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of her head, and all she wanted to do was disappear. _Please_, she thought, _don't ask..._

"Talk to me, Bones." _Oh god, he's so worried_. She wants to tell him everything, but as she goes to speak, she can feel herself close up.

"Two days..." She whispered, swallowing the lump of regret in her throat. _There's no rule you have to tell him every thought you think, Temperance_... she thought

"Excuse me?"

She drew in a deep breath, "Only two days until Christmas..." She turned from the snowflakes to look at him. His face was suddenly pale and slack, and she realized he'd forgotten all about the holiday. "Funny, isn't it? Every year, things seem to look up, and then just like that... my entire world gets turned upside down..." She couldn't look at his sad face anymore. His look almost matched the empty, hollow feeling developing inside of her. She couldn't stand being the cause of his pain. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping she could get over this.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Angela jumped up, smiling. Her smile faded quickly, though, when she saw that look in Tempe's eyes. It was a look that she'd hoped was long gone, but now she knew it had only been buried. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I don't want to talk about it," She muttered, leaving the three of them and entering her bedroom. Angela went to follow, but both men held her back gently.

"Tell me what happened, Booth."

He sighed, "Well, it wasn't the guy who attacked her, just the one who shot me..."

"Is that..."

"Nope. I wish that was what it was. My shooter was her father..." Booth looked to the ground, hearing his friends shocked responses of "No fucking way!" and "Poor Brennan". "He said I deserved it for letting her get hurt, that he'd trusted me to take care of her, but since I didn't hold up my end of the bargain, I deserved what I got. And after that, she just withdrew. I can feel her slipping away, and I don't know what to do to stop it. I dont' know how to get her back..."

The look of desperation in his eyes scared Jack. The strong agent they'd grown so accustomed to taking charge had no idea how to take charge in their situation. He was lost. "I'm going to talk to her... I'll be back..."

He knocked softly on the door, opening even though she hadn't responded. "Hey Bren..."

"Not now, Jack..."

"Yes, now. You don't have a choice. I'm not going to let you out of this that easily. I know that you're shocked, and you're hurt, and you're probably even blaming yourself. You're so damn smart that you overthink this shit, Brennan. This isn't your fault. And I'm not going to sit back and watch you become the bitter, repressed woman you used to be. Don't you see that you've finally, finally found your way out of that. You can't give it up that easily. You've been so happy..."

"Happy? I've become dependent. I've become weak. I haven't been happy..."

"You're lying. You're trying to talk yourself out of the best thing that's happened to you. I know that you've been happy, because I can see the sparkle in your eyes and that permenant smile on your face... you're a fool if you're going to throw away all of this progress because one person tries to break you down..."

She laughed bitterly, "One person!? Oh, Jack... it's not just one person. It's my father, dammit! And it's the guy who attacked me. And it's the guy who buried us alive. And It's Me!!" She shouted, her laughter suddenly transforming into deep sobs. "Help me out of this, Jack... I can't do this. I can't be that woman anymore..."

"Which woman?" he asked, hoping he knew the answer already...

* * *

AN: So I was going to stop at the last chapter after one particularly nasty review... but then I realized that out of over 90 reviews, only like 3 have been negative. And all of the people who love this story deserve to see how I want it to end... so thanks for loving it.

And, to the reviewer who doesn't like how this story has gone... You're right--this isn't the Brennan from the show. Because in a span of two weeks (in my story) she was buried alive, and then almost beaten to death. I think that love and near death changed the Brennan we know and love. I don't think my version is so particularly far fetched. I think she's different, obviously. But I think she's still just as amazing. I hope if you read this chapter you'll see my explanations. Look forward to hearing your next response!!

Thanks to anyone who's reading this for your support and encouragement to continue. I hope you'll continue to love this story in the coming weeks...


	17. big girls don't cry

AN: I never do two separate ones of these... so yay for new adventures. Okay, the song below is "Big girls don't cry (personal)" by Fergie. Also--I don't know what AU and Canon mean in respects to stories... could someone fill me in, because I don't know if being not "canon" is good... lol thank you!!

AN: Okay, this chapter is very short, so I'll try another later. This was just posted because I was so happy to break 100 reviews! A special thanks to Bella-mi-amore, serendipity73, nickysbabygirl, kates master, "Jenny Rodgers", mendenbar, and everyone else who reviewed--I appreciate your support, and I'm so glad you like the story. Here's a bit of angsty-fluff for you, hopefully it will tide you over until I can post again:)

* * *

They re-emerged from the room and Booth smiled. She looked like herself again, and he was so relieved he didn't notice the suitcase Jack was holding with a frown. It was Angela who mentioned it, her voice quivering, "What's with the suitcase, Bren?"

Booth's face fell, and he paled as Tempe fought to find the right words. "I'm... I'm going on a little vacation. I need some distance, some time to think through everything. So I'm going to go to Boston for a while..."

"How long?" Booth choked out, trying to keep his composure when he could feel his life crumbling down.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to get him to look at her instead of the hardwood floor, but his eyes stayed stubbornly glued to the ground. Sighing she replied, "I don't know yet. Until I feel like me again... I'm Sorry, Seeley... I'll call you when I get there." She stepped forward, her eyes filling with tears as she kissed his cheek and headed for the door. With her hand on the brass knob, she looked over her shoulder, a tear streaking down her cheek, "Tell Parker I love him..."

The door shutting was the last thing they heard before Booth sat on the couch, his hand covering his eyes. "She's not coming back," he whispered, his voice betraying the tears he was hiding. Angela's breath caught--she'd seen Booth come close to crying, but never actually crying.

She sat next to him, pulling his hand from his eyes and hugging him. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed, not caring that they were there to see this, and possibly use it against him later. "She'll come back..."

"She will. We talked..." Hodgins started, but was interrupted by Booth's head snapping up, his face angry and red.

"That's right, you did talk to her. What in the hell did you tell her?"

"Calm down, man... I told her none of this was her fault, that she should throw away all that she's worked so hard for because one person tries to ruin it. She broke down, and she asked me to help her, to stop her from being the woman she used to be so she could keep you. She said she had to think about everything, had to convince herself that if she did stay with you, nothing bad would happen to you or Parker. I told her she could stay at my place, but she needed more distance. Apparently, Boston felt right..." Jack's lip twitched into a small smile and was gone. "She'll come back..."

"I hope so..." Booth muttered, shaking his head. "I can't believe she's actually gone..."

* * *

Brennan swallowed the lump in her throat as she started her car. _I'm doing the right thing,_ she thought, as another tear broke free. She almost laughed when she heard the song playing on the radio--it was a sign, wasn't it?

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby/ __Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know /That this has nothing to do with you /It's personal, myself and I //We got some straightening out to do/ And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket/ But I've gotta get a move on with my life /It's time to be a big girl now /And big girls don't cry //Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry_

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone I/ must take the baby steps til I'm full grown/ Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they /And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay_

She almost laughed, slapping off the radio. She didn't need distance. She was running away, like she used to. She stared up at her apartment building, staring at her curtained window, knowing the three people who understood her were comforting each other, all confused as to what was going to happen. She shook her head, thinking that the song was wrong--fairy tales always had a happy ending. With that, she turned off her car and ran for her apartment, taking the stairs by two until she reached the top, her chest heaving. It was the most exercise she'd gotten since her attack, and she didn't collapse. She took that as a sign, too...

* * *

They all stared at the door when the knock came, none of them really wanting to answer. Hesitantly, Booth stood and yanked the door open. "Bones?"

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I changed my mind."

Booth laughed, holding her tightly, "Thank God!"

She pulled back slightly, looking at his face carefully. "You've been crying..."

He smiled sheepishly, "I didn't think you'd come back."

"I think we're going to, uh, leave... but we're going to take Parker. He said he wanted to uh... see a mansion..." Jack stuttered as Angela went to grab the child. "So... call us tomorrow..." he called as the exited, Angela laughing at him the entire journey to the car.

"I've never seen you stutter like that, baby. It was cute..."

"Never mention it again, I'm begging you." he smiled at her, "I knew she'd come back..."

"Yeah, just not so soon..."

"No, I knew..."

Angela raised her eyebrow at him, "I'm engaged to a psychic?"

"Nope. I just knew once she got into the car, she'd think about it all. She'd think it was weak to run away. If she's going to actually deal with it she's going to have to face all of us and work through it with us..."

"You know, now I see why Bren hates psychology... it really is a soft science..." she laughed as he opened the door for her, kissing her forehead...


	18. Nightmares

"Booth?" She called out, her gun stretched in front of her, her eyes darting around the grey room. "Seeley, are you in here?" That's when she heard the gunshot. Her gun now down as she ran throught the dark warehouse in the direction of the shot. "Booth!" She screamed out, fear enveloping her. 

She heard muffled screaming and turned the corner to find Booth's limp, lifeless body, bound and gagged on the ground, a terrifying amount of crimson coating the concrete ground. She saw Parker in the corner, a gag in his mouth, tears streaming down his face. Inside she was dying, but she had to be strong for that little boy. She withdrew his gag, whispering, "Who did this, buddy?"

He sniffled, and when he finally did begin to talk, his voice was shaky and weak. "It was..." he was cut off by another horrifyingly loud shot. Tempe looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. Turning back to the boy, she saw the huge hole in his chest, his blood coating her hands. She stood slowly, staring at them. She wiped the blood onto her jeans, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her still-stained hands.

She spun around, "Who are you?!" She screamed into the grey abyss, her hands shaking in fear and anger. From a dark corner, a shadowed figure emerged. She held her breath and saw it was her father. "Why do you take everything I love?" She cried, her tears falling faster than she knew they could.

"Because you're a Keenan, 'Tempe'... you're not the good guy," he spat, a venomous smile plastered on his face. "Because you don't deserve happiness..."

"Why don't I? Haven't I suffered enough for you, Dad??"

His smile faded slowly, being replaced with a look of evil Temperance hadn't known existed, "You'll never suffer enough..."

* * *

"Tempe? Tempe..." She opened her eyes, Seeley's face staring at her expectantly. She threw her arms around his neck, feeling him wince as she grazed his wound. "What happened?" He asked as he pulled back, his thumb gently brushing away her tears.

"It was just a nightmare... I'm fine..."

"Want to talk about it?" His eyes focused in on hers, trying to see through the false confidence that was there, and straight into the fear that was so thick he could feel it.

Sighing, she drew her knees into her chest, "You and Parker had gone missing. I took your gun and went to the warehouse that Kenton took me to. It was dark in there, and I did that whole tv cop approach to entering... Gun out in front, aiming it around the corners before I entered the room, that kind of thing... anyways, I could hear something, but I didn't know what it was. I started calling for you, and then I heard a gunshot. So I just ran, and then when I found you..." her voice broke, and he stopped staring at the sheets to see tears streaking her cheeks again. "When I went into the room, I just saw you... you were tied up, and you were already... And then I heard someone crying, and saw Parker in the corner, gagged. I asked him who did that to you, and he started to reply, but there was another gunshot. I looked around but didn't see anything. And when I looked back to Parker..." Now she was sobbing, her entire body shaking. Booth wrapped his arms around her, not caring how much his shoulder hurt when he did. "My hands were covered in blood, and it wasn't wiping off. Then my dad came out from the corner of the room, and I asked why he had to take away everything I love... and he said because I didn't deserve it, that I'll never suffer enough..."

"Shh... it's okay, Bones. That's never going to happen, okay? It was just a dream..."

"Where's Parker? Is he safe?"

Booth smiled, kissing her forehead. "He's still with Jack and Ang. They want to take him shopping..." Just then, Tempe's phone began to ring, and Booth glanced at the i.d. before passing it to her, "Speak of the devil..."

"Hey, Ang, what's up?"

"Well... don't be angry..." Tempe's heart stopped as she remembered her dream, and she held her breath, "..but we took Parker to New York..."

"You did WHAT?" Booth glanced at her, her eyes wide and her face turning red.

"What'd they do? Did they let him get a tattoo?" She rolled her eyes, tempted to laugh.

"Well... Uncle Jack and I didn't have any super-cool toys... so Jack suggested we go buy some. And forty minutes later, we're boarding his private jet and on our way to New York to go to the toy store..."

"You tell Booth that, I don't want to..." She shoved the phone into his hands, leaving the room to get a cup of coffee. As she re-entered the room, she heard him laughing.

"No, really, it's okay, Ang. It'll be very hard to top a trip to New York tomorrow, though. Oh, she'll be fine, I promise. She was just worried about him, you know how protective she is when she loves someone... okay, call me if he gets too out of control. See you!" He closed the phone, a smile plastered on his face. Tempe leaned against the door, clearing her throat. "Looks like we are child-free for the day."

"Oh really?" She lifted her eyebrows suggestively, a small smile playing across her lips. "How will we ever pass the time?"

Booth shook his head, "I was thinking I was going to do some last minute Christmas shopping, unfortunately. Figured you might have to as well?"

She frowned, "I finished my shopping yesterday... who else do you have to shop for that we haven't already?"

"Well I didn't get you anything yet."

"Actually, you did." She sat next to him, turning her body to face him, "You gave me Christmas. You gave me you... I think anything more would be asking too much." She leaned forward, kissing him passionately before breaking away, "So... If I'm all you had to shop for, it looks like you're off the hook... onto plan B..." He laughed as she pushed him against the bed, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Booth blinked his eyes open, his arm pinned under Tempe's still naked body. He smiled, gently removing himself from beneath her curled form, covering her with a sheet before heading for the shower. He tried to think about how all of this had happened, how he'd gotten to this place. He could never remember feeling so content, so at ease. He was becoming even more of a "heart person", suddenly unable to hide his emotions behind a face of stone. Now, they played on his features constantly, love and happiness swimming in his eyes. He tried to remember how he'd felt with Rebecca, if he'd ever been this close to anyone else before. Even through the sound of the streaming water, through the closed bathroom door, he heard her scream. He threw open the curtain, shampoo still coating his head and a towel thrown around his waist haphazardly, "Tempe?"

Her knees were drawn to her chest, her hands covering her face. She shook her head, embarassed, "I'm sorry, Seeley. It's nothing. Another bad dream..." She smiled at him, then laughed at his condition, "Go finish your shower. I'm fine..." She smiled firmly as he turned around, closing the door behind him again. She fought against the fear gripping her chest. It was the old dream, the one she'd thought had gone away. The one about her attack. But this one felt more real than the others had, it had lasted longer. This time, she could feel the pipe cracking her bones, feel the pain radiate through her before the shock blocked it out completely. This time, she could hear Booth screaming out for her, trying to get to her before being shot. In this version, the accomplice shot Booth between his eyes, laughing as his body fell directly next to hers, his eyes staring blankly into her own. That was when she screamed aloud, waking herself from what had started out as a peaceful sleep. She wiped her eyes furiously, throwing her blankets off and grabbing one of Seeley's older tees, heading into the kitchen to fix breakfast. She glanced at the counter, confusion playing with her features as she spotted a large envelope, addressed to her. She opened it hesitantly, and gasped as she saw the contents. "No..."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the big pause between them all--wish I could say it wasn't going to keep being like that, but the new semester of college just started, and it unfortunately rules my life. So, I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so hopefully that will be up tomorrow! Review!!


	19. Old friends make better enemies

_Doctor Temperance Brennan,_

_As you now realize, I know where you live. I know everything about you. And, you know nothing about me--or that's what you'd like to believe. But really, you know me. You asked for this, Tempe, when you stopped answering my phone calls, when you stopped loving me, when you kicked me out of the apartment we once shared without any reason... and now you share a new apartment--a new life-- with Special Agent Seeley Booth. Do you think you love him? Because, as you're now remembering, you once told me you loved me. You swore to me that I was the one person who made you forget your pain. What happened to that, Tempe?_

_As you now realize, I'm not going to stop until your life is as empty as mine. Until you realize I'm the only one who gets to make you forget...

* * *

_

She shuddered, fear ripping through her. "BOOTH!" She shouted, finally noticing the water had stopped coursing through the pipes below her, the loud rushing that had been was now a disturbing silence.

"What's wrong?" She shoved the papers into his hands, watching as his eyes read the words and darkened. Watching as he thumbed through the photographs of the two of them, pictures this ex had taken of Booth with Parker, of Zach and Angela and Jack. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Jake Winters. I met him in college... we got engaged the year after we graduated," She was staring at the grain of her wooden floor, unable to look at him. Her voice was smaller than it had ever been before when she continued, "I thought I loved him. He made me happy for awhile. And then, we got engaged and moved into an apartment together after I followed him to Chicago for his job. He kept odd hours, leaving our bed before sunrise, returning sometimes at one a.m. One day I intercepted a phone call from a woman named Lydia. She says they have a daughter, that she doesn't know who I am but to stay away from her man. So he comes in at 2 am that day, and I am waiting for him. I ask him about her, 'who is this woman? Is she why you have been staying away so much?' and he smiles at me, this sick, twisted smile..." He sees a tear fall from her cheek, and he knows that what she is about to tell him is something much bigger than a cheating fiance, "And he tells me to mind my own damned business. So I get up, tell him I'm leaving, we're done... and he punches me in the gut. Then in the face a few times. He breaks two of my ribs after I fall to the ground and he kicks me a few times. He breaks my wrist after he yanks me to my feet and slams it into the wall. He spits on me and tells me I can never leave him, that I'll be sorry if I do."

"What happened?" Booth grits through his teeth, unable to breathe properly at the thought of her helpless at the feet of the man she trusted so much.

"I let it go for a few weeks. He wouldn't take me to a hospital to get checked out, so I had to reset my own wrist... Once I could stand up straight without shooting pains from my ribs, I went to the hospital myself. I told them what had happened, and they got the police. We filed a restraining order that was pushed through the courts before the night was through... They served it to him at the office, told him they'd ship his things there the next day because he wasn't allowed within 100 yards of me. Apparently, he didn't get it. He pounded on the apartment door, and I called 911 before he broke it down and charged into the room. I'd put a knife in the bedside table, so I grabbed that and he laughed at me. 'You wouldn't... you love me, Tempe...' so I cut his face from the beginning of his right eyebrow down to his lip before he pulled back. My heart was beating so fast I could barely breathe, I was so scared. I kept the knife pointed at him, told him if he came any closer I'd stab him in the heart. He turned and ran from the apartment, and right into police custody. They had him on breaking and entering and violation of a restraining order, and they were trying to get him for attempted murder. They wanted life without parole, but they got 30 years, and I was told he could be released in 5-10 on good behavior."

"And now he's out?" Booth shook his head, "Why didn't they call you, warn you?"

She shrugged, finally looking at him, "I don't know, honestly. I was hoping that he'd behave like the bastard he is and he'd serve his full time. Apparently he was a good boy--it's been 9 years. I went to his first parole hearing almost 6 years ago now, begged them not to let him out. I was never contacted for another hearing... What am I going to do?"

"It's obvious he's in town. He knows where you live, where you work, who you know. He's got everything covered, every angle. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew where the squints lived, so we can't go there. He's probably found out that I've still got my apartment." He sighed, flipping open his cell phone, "Ang? It's me... listen, I need you to keep Parker out in New York. Something's come up, and if you guys are in New York, you should be safe. Just in case, I'm going to call in a favor from an old friend out there, see if he can't pull some strings to get 24 hour protection on you. Yeah, I think it's necessary. I'll call you when I know more, alright? Thanks, Ang."

"Why'd you do that?"

"He has pictures of Parker with Rebecca. He's no safer with her than with us... if he stays with Jack and Ang in New York, he's safer. They all are. If he wants to hurt you by hurting people you love, that's three people we've just eliminated."

"What are we going to do about Zack?" Tempe ran her hand through her disheveled hair, "You know, I'm getting really tired of crazy people trying to kill me and my family..."

Booth smiled, closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "We'll send him home to Michigan for a few days until we find this guy. Then the only person I'll have to worry about protecting is you..."

"I can protect myself," she whispered against his shoulder, her memories of Jake dancing in her head. "I want to take him out myself..."

Booth pulled away, "That's why you don't believe in marriage, isn't it? That's why you took all of the gun lessons, the martial arts, all of it, isn't it? So that you could protect yourself against him?"

"And people like him. People who think that because I'm a woman I am weak and defenseless. That because I'm a woman they can push me around, hit me... I wanted to prove to all of them just how wrong they were." She smiled at him, "I wonder what he'll say when I tell him I can break his arm four ways with a flick of my wrist..."

He laughed, "Too bad you won't get the chance. Bones, you're not going anywhere near this guy on purpose. I know you want revenge, and trust me, I want to kill the spineless bastard myself... but we've gotta do this the right way. I'm going to call Cullen, see if he can't get some undercovers over here..."

"Why do we need undercover FBI agents? Shouldn't we just do this on a lower level, like city cops or something? This is hardly an issue for the federal level..."

"Go take a shower, I'm going to call Cullen," He kissed her forehead and watched as she closed the door behind her. "Hello, sir. I've got an issue I need to bring to your attention... no, I already knew her father didn't attack her. My issue is that we've got a suspect--it's her ex-fiance from about 10 years ago. His name is Jake Winters, he's a recent parolee from the Chicago area, and he's got a scar down the right side of his face. He sent Bones a package with photos of all of us, and a letter... no, sir, he didn't sign it but... I understand it's shaky, sir, but this is the best... thank you." Sighing, Booth closed the phone, and approached the window.

"How'd it go?" He spun around to see her, dressed in jeans and a sweater, purse in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I asked you first..." She smiled at him, grabbing her shoes from the closet and slipping them on.

"He thinks what we've got is shaky at best, but he trusts your instincts, and he's going to send some men to follow us, see if they can't spot him. Now, where are you going?"

"I'm giving them someone to follow..."

"I'm coming with you."

She placed her hand on his chest, gently restraining him. "No, you're not. Not this time. He wants me, so that's what he'll get."

"It's not safe for you to go alone, Bones. You're not..."

"Yes, I am, Seeley. I'll be fine. I can protect myself now..." She kissed his cheek, "I love you..."

"What if he has a gun this time? What if he sneaks up behind you again? I can't lose you, Temperance."

"Maybe I should bring a gun..."

"I'm your gun, remember?" He smiled at her, grabbing her hand. "So, you still want to bring a gun?"


	20. the things we do for love

She sighed, "You can't come. If you come, he could attack you. If he's smart, and if he really wants to hurt me by going through my loved ones... He'd go for you first. And I'm not willing to risk your life..." 

"But you're willing to risk your own? There's no way you're going to do this. I still have handcuffs you know.."

She grinned at him, "I'm well aware you still have them, Seeley..." She shook her head, laughing as a slight blush crept into his cheeks, "If we want this to end, so we can move on and plan our wedding and our future... I've got to do this."

"Just let me come with you, Bones, that's all I'm asking. And I'm past asking now, I'm begging you not to go out there by yourself. Please, if not for yourself, or for me, then for Parker. Think of how devastated that little boy will be if something happens to you all because you're stubborn." He grabbed his shoes from the closet, throwing them on, "Now, I'm going to get my gun from the bedroom. You are going to stay right here, understood?"

She nodded, watching as he entered the room. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, quickly ducking out of the front door, running to her car.

He heard the door shut a second too late, "Shit!" he muttered, grabbing his gun, his backup piece and his badge before chasing her. "Bones!" He yelled after her, watching as her car pulled from the lot. "Sorry, Bones, but this ends here..." He hopped into his car and called Cullen. "Sir, I need to ask you for another favor. I need you to have one of the guys arrest Brennan. I know, it's crazy, but she's trying to find this guy on her own, and if one of our guys pulls her over, I'll know she's safe. Thanks, sir, I'll pick her up from custody once I find this guy..." He closed his phone, shaking his head.

* * *

Tempe drove as fast as the law would allow, pausing quickly at stop signs before speeding off immediately. Suddenly, she became aware of the flashing police lights behind her. Instinctively, she pulled over to the side of the road, her hands visible at the top of her steering wheel. "Officer, I don't know what I've done wrong but..."

"Actually, Dr. Brennan, I'm Special Agent Marshall Kidridge, and I need to bring you in for questioning."

"In regards to...?"

"I'm just following orders, miss. Please, step out of the vehicle..."

She slowly opened the door, staring at him, "I cannot believe Cullen allowed Seeley to manipulate him like that."

"Ma'am, Director Cullen gets manipulated by no one..." The agent smiled at her as he motioned for her to turn around and face her vehicle. She obliged, facing the car and placing her hands behind her. She smiled as his cell phone rang, and she shook her head. Maybe he felt bad, called back and asked them to call off the search and set her free.

"Aget Kidridge... yes, sir. well... as you wish, sir. We'll be there shortly," He closed his phone and tapped her shoulder, and she was relieved. He was going to let her go! "Director Cullen called to inform me you don't need cuffs, miss. He says if you promise to behave, that is." He smiled at her fallen face, "So, promise?"

She turned back around, placing her hands behind her, "I don't make promises I can't keep, Agent Kidridge...Better use the cuffs, just in case..."

* * *

"Booth..."

"I just got a phone call from Kidridge... He'd called to tell me he'd found Dr. Brennan, and I instructed him not to use handcuffs if she promised to behave. She came in just a second ago in cuffs..."

Booth laughed at his boss, "That doesn't surprise me..."

"Well, this ought to. She asked to make a phone call, and I told her you'd be there in a minute, so there was not point in calling you. She said she needed to call someone in New York, and then her lawyer." Booth inhaled sharply, cursing under his breath, "You know as well as I do we have no legal grounds to hold her. As soon as her lawyer gets here, we'll have to release her."

"Not if we file charges..."

"What charges? This is ridiculous..."

"We have her on the attack against her father."

"You are opening up a whole new can of worms with this, Booth. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm keeping her safe, sir..." He closed the phone and sped the rest of the way to the Hoover Building, knowing there would be hell to pay once the charges were read.

* * *

"Agent Booth, nice of you to join us..." The woman was slightly older, her dark hair speckled with gray.

"I assume you're my fiancee's lawyer?"

"After this stunt you pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if she's your ex-fiancee..."

His jaw clenched, "I do what I have to in order to keep her safe and alive. Whatever I do, I do it for her, because I love her."

"Funny, her father said the same thing in defense to shooting you..."

"Don't compare this situation to that one. He was trying to control her life..."

"And that's not what this is about? Oh Please, Agent Booth..." She interrupted.

"No, that's not what I'm doing. I'm trying to save her life. There is a guy out there who is stalking her, who beat her almost to death, and who is waiting for his chance to finish what he started. And if he wants to do that, I'm not going to let her help him by going on a wild goose chase alone. She wants to do this, she does it my way, not because I need to be in control, but because I can protect her!" His voice had started out strained, but had escalated to the point of screaming rage by the end. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. There was a knock on the door, and Tempe entered. It was obvious to him that she'd heard the entire exchange, but it took him a second to realize that she'd set him up for it.

"Thanks, Annie." She nodded her head towards the door, and the lawyer quickly and obediently left the room.

"You set me up?"

"You set me up first, Seeley..." Her eyes welled, "How could you do this?"

"You heard what I had to say already." He turned away from her, unwilling to meet her gaze.

"Was it your idea to charge me for attacking my father? Because, I must say, it was pretty brilliant. You're an asshole, but it was good..." She smiled, walking to his side and gently turning him around. She was shocked to see the emotions swirling in his eyes.

"I had to, Bones. I had to make sure you didn't get hurt. I don't care if you're angry, if you hate me, if you want nothing to do with me now. At least I know you're safe. You'll be here, and safe, while I find this guy and make sure he gets what's coming to him..."

"Hey, I don't hate you. I couldn't, even if I want to. I'm angry, and I'm bitter, and I'm frustrated. I hate that you don't believe I could defend myself. I'm angry that you didn't trust me to take care of this... but..." She grabbed his chin between her thumb and finger, the use of such a familiar gesture not being lost on Booth, "But I love you. Got it?"

He nodded, laughing slightly, "You do know you're staying in custody until this guy's caught though?"

She pouted, "Why is it that that move always gets you whatever you want, and it gets me nowhere?"

"It's because you're not a pro at the move yet. Just like the 'Charm Smile'..." He broke out into that wide, toothy grin, and Tempe laughed.

"If I promise not to misbehave, and to not leave your side, will you make them let me go?"

Booth smiled, "Rumor has it you don't like to make promises you can't keep, especially where your behavior is concerned..."

"But you do have handcuffs..."


	21. The war has just begun

"The shoot out in the warehouses off of Church and 17th Streets has resulted in 3 casualties and 5 injuries. Two of the casualites were civilian bystanders, and one was Special Agent Amy Curtis, a member of the FBI for three years. The suspect has been apprehended, and is one of those who has sustained injury. Jake Winters was shot twice, once in his arm and another in his upper thigh. We have been told he is stable, and expected to make a full recovery. At this time, that is all we have. Thank you..." Cullen stepped back from the podium and entered the Hoover building, looking at his staff. "We've had a hard day, and I suspect it's only going to get worse. Come on, let's try and get some work done. I want the paperwork from the Jake Winters case on my desk first thing tomorrow morning." 

"Cullen..." He turned to see a shaken Temperance Brennan, a cup of coffee gently shaking in her hands. "I'm so sorry..."

"Agent Curtis knew what she was doing when she agreed to this, Brennan. She was doing her job, and she died with dignity, alright? No one blames you, you are not at fault for this, got it?" She nodded, and he smiled at her, "Now, go home, get some rest... Tell Booth to call me, okay?"

"Yes, Sir..."

He rubbed his face, sleeplessness plaguing his features. He desperately wanted to go home to his wife, as he usually yearned to do after hard cases. But there was a mountain of paperwork to be completed, and a massive amount of phone calls to make. The first of which being to Amy Curtis' husband and young children. This was the part of the job he hated the most...

* * *

FLASHBACK:

* * *

Booth opened the door to the apartment slowly, his hand grasping for the light switch in the darkness. He flicked the switch a few times, no lights coming on. Instantly, he withdrew his weapon. "Hello? This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, make yourself known..." He stepped cautiously into the living room, moonlight flitering poorly through the nearly closed blinds. He heard a creak in the floor to his right, swung around to point his weapon in the direction of the approaching feet, but was caught off guard by the heavy metal pipe, crashing into his head.

He fell to the ground, making himself still. "Nice to meet you, Agent Booth. I'm Jake Winters..." He could practically hear his sick mind churning. "Where's Tempe?" A foot kicked him in the ribs, and Seeley swallowed the gasp that nearly escaped. The only way this could work in his favor was to turn the tables on his attacker. Let him think he was down for the count, and then strike when he least expected it. He could picture Jake attacking a young Tempe under the guise of love, and it made him sick. It made him angry... "I didn't think I'd hit you hard enough to knock you out, Booth... I guess nine years locked up for a crime I didn't commit gave me more pent up rage than I expected..."

Booth felt him take a step back and moved swiftly, kicking the back of his knees hard as he sat up and placed his gun to Jake's temple, "Don't flatter yourself, Jake. You're too weak to knock me out that quickly... Now, roll the pipe away from you..."

"And if I don't?"

Booth thumbed the hammer back, the click oddly loud in the quiet room, "Then I shoot you."

"I doubt Tempe would appreciate you killing her love..."

"I doubt Tempe would appreciate you refering to her as her love. See, she doesn't much appreciate the fact that you beat her, nor the fact that you're even alive right now, let alone out of prison. So, I think it's safe to say she wouldn't mind me killing you. She would, however, be disappointed that she herself didn't get the chance to pull the trigger. Now, what you're going to do is slowly roll onto your stomach and place your hands behind your back..." Booth moved back slightly, and Jake lifted the pipe to meet the agent's already wounded arm. Booth screamed out, hearing him jump to his feet and exit the apartment. "Cullen, it's me. Jake was here, he's leaving the apartment now. Do you have men outside? Have them follow him..."

Booth grabbed his arm, trying to assess the damage in the dark. He approached the slightly ajar front door, a sliver of light filtering through from the hall. He rolled back his sleeve to look at his reddening arm, knowing immediately there would be a massive, ugly bruise by morning. Without warning, the door flew open, and Jake Winters brought the pipe to Booth's forehead, knocking him out for good.

Booth's eyes fluttered open painfully, and he recognized his surroundings as the warehouses that Tempe had been taken to by Kenton. "Ahh, good to see you're awake, Agent Booth. How are you feeling?"

"Go to hell..."

The scarred man smiled at him, "I'm sure I'll see you there before too long. Now, I've left a note for Tempe telling her where we are now. Did I mention it's in your blood? I thought that was a nice touch..."

"You're sick," Booth muttered, his arms tied painfully tight behing the back of a chair. He tried to move them, but became aware quickly that it was not only futile, but sent throbbing pain throughout his body. "How did you get me out of the apartment? You must weigh, what, 135, 150 max? It's impossible that you lifted me..."

"You're right. I didn't lift you, I dragged you down the stairs and threw you into my back seat. Then when we got here, I dragged you from the backseat into the warehouse. I should tell you, you have quite a few nasty cuts and scrapes, not to mention painful looking bruises. It won't matter soon, though..."

"And why's that?"

"Because as soon as Tempe gets here, I'm shooting you between the eyes."

"Why wait until she gets here? Come on, do it now."

"You know why I'm going to wait until she gets here. That way, she can see the fear in your eyes as you take your last breath. If I wait, she gets to see the back of your head detach from your skull, and your brains get plastered to the wall behind you."

"You'll be waiting forever..."

"Oh, why's that? You don't think she'll come to try and save you?"

"I know she won't. I had her arrested so that she'd be safe from your crazy ass." He smiled as Jake's face fell, "Looks like I won this round, eh?"

Jake pulled the hammer back on Booth's gun, placing it against his forehead. "Looks like I win the game..." A noise behind them startled Jake, who spun to find two junkies. He pointed the gun at them and shot them both.

"Why did you do that?"

He smiled, "No witnesses, Booth. Although, snipers don't care if there are witnesses, because they ensure they can't be seen, correct? I'm sure you're all too familiar with taking people out..."

"I did what I had to. I was in a war..."

"I'm in a war now. I'm fighting for Tempe, and as it stands, it looks like I win."

"Jake?" The voice sounded so much like Tempe, that Booth felt his heart drop. They had let her go, and she found him. She was far away, but she was there--it was really her.

"Tempe... Glad you could make it..." He turned and took a few steps toward her, stopping when he was just a foot in front of her. He reached for her with his free hand, touching the side of her face.

"NO!" Booth screamed, but it was too late. Jake had already shot her in the side of her head. He watched in horror as she fell away from his grasp. "Why would you do that? BONES!!"

"Bones, huh? Clever. She got what she deserved... just like you're about to..."

"FREEZE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Jake pulled back the hammer again, spun and shot blindly into the massive swarm of agents as he approached them. Knowing what was sure to happen next, Booth gathered all the strength he had and threw his body weight to the side, landing hard against the concrete as the shots began. He watched as Jakes shooting arm was shot, and fought a smile. Jake reached for what Booth assumed to be his back up piece, before another agent shot him in the leg, bringing the coward down. A crowd swarmed forward, a few apprehending Jake and a few approaching him.

Tears clouded his eyes as Kidridge approached him, untying his arms and feet. "She's dead isn't she? Tempe..."

"Tempe's still in custody, Booth..."

"Then..." He looked blankly at the woman's body, tears still in his eyes.

"That's Curtis... she looks a bit like Dr. Brennan, and she volunteered to come impersonate her, to try and get Jake to let you go and give up peacefully..."

"Curtis? No..." Booth shook his head, thinking to the friendly agent who's office was just across the hall from his. "She just got back from maternity leave six months ago... how did this happen?"

"Dr. Brennan wanted to come herself, but Curtis insisted she take her place, knowing how dangerous this would be for the doctor..." Kidridge brought Seeley's arm around his shoulders, helping him to exit the building. "Let's get you to the hospital..."

* * *

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

Tempe sat in the hospital's waiting room, Angela and Jack pacing in front of her. "I can't believe this is why Booth made us stay in New York. We should've been here..."

"Ang, being here would've only put the three of you in danger. He was protecting you..." Tempe breathed in sharply, "And you're sure Parker hasn't heard any of this?"

"I'm sure, Bren. He's clueless..." Jack sat next to her, "But I think we should tell him. He deserves to know..."

"Know that his future step mom keeps endangering his father's life? Yeah, because that's super comforting, Jack..."

"No, he needs to know that his father would do anything to protect the people he loves. He deserves to know his father's a hero..."

"He is, isn't he?"

"No doubt about it..."

"Dr. Brennan? Agent Booth is asking for you..." The nurse smiled politely at the others as she led the friend down a corridor.

"Hey there..." Tempe smiled at him, looking at his bare chest and slung arm. "Wow... this is eerily familiar..."

He chuckled, wincing at the movement, "Yeah, I know. Want to hand me that pudding?"

She smiled, and he shifted himself over in the bed, opening up a space next to him. "Is that for me?"

"There's no one else I want to share my bed with, Bones..."

"What if I hurt you?"

He knew she didn't mean it the way it sounded. She didn't mean 'What if' she nudged his wounds and made him uncomfortable. She meant 'what if' this keeps happening. She was giving him an out. "It isn't gonna happen, baby. Come on..."

"Funny you should mention babies..." she whispered, laying her head on his bruised shoulder.


	22. Good news

She could hear his heart beating faster within his chest and supressed laughter. "Oh? Why is that funny exactly?" 

"Angela's pregnant... We're going to be God Parents, slash aunt and uncle..." She heard him inhale sharply, and bit her lip. "And we're going to have a baby in about 7 months too..."

"Are you sure? I mean..." He closed his eyes, knowing no matter how he said what he was thinking, it would sound insensitive. "Last time..."

"I know what happened last time. But my body has healed more now, and... and that time, I was only about 3 weeks in. Now, I'm a little over 7..." She looked up at him expectantly. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course I am, Tempe... you're going to have my baby... oh my God, we're really having a baby, aren't we?" He smiled at her, and she kissed him softly. "I couldn't be more okay with this."

"So, what are we going to do about the wedding..."

"We'll just have to make sure we plan it quickly. I want to be married before our baby is born."

"But, Seeley, that only gives us a few months to plan!" She looked at him as though he had gone insane. "How are we going to..."

"We're going to talk to Ang and Jack, and we're going to all get married on the same day."

"Excuse me?"

"Angela asked me if I thought it was a good idea not too long ago, and at first I thought it was crazy. But, since you're both going to be pregnant at the same time... why not get married together?"

"This is crazy..."

"Yes, it is. But it fits. I actually have a pretty good idea about it all..."

She stood quickly, "I should get them, since they'll have an opinion about their wedding too..." She left to get the couple, hoping that Angela had told Hodgins about their new arrival already, because surely Seeley would spill the beans if she hadn't. As she rounded the corner to the waiting room, she saw them hugging each other, and she saw the look of joy on Jack's face. "So, what's going on?"

"We're having a baby! My baby's going to have my baby!" Jack exclaimed, a few nurses turning to glance at him. "No, no... not like, my child having my baby... never mind..." He jumped up, hugging Tempe tightly.

"Whoa, careful there. Don't want to squish your niece or nephew..."

"You too? Oh my god!" Jack laughed, looking between the two women, "I guess you two really do everything together, don't you?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about..." She smiled at Ang, "It seems your fiancee has told my fiance that we should all get married together. And he has it in his head that all of this should take place before we give birth... so, I think we need to have a talk. Shall we?"

"You told him before you asked her?" Jack hissed playfully, "You were supposed to ask her first, so she would say no, and it would all be forgotten."

"I didn't want it forgotten, which is exactly why I chose to tell Booth first." Angela slapped his arm, walking ahead to link arms with her best friend. "Are you mad about the wedding thing?"

"Honestly... it might just work..." Tempe laughed at Angela's shocked expression. "I'm saying might."

They entered his hospital room laughing, before the others saw his condition. Angela gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, sweetie.."

"It looks worse than it feels. I think.." Booth smiled. "It's okay, come sit down. We've got a wedding to plan. I was thinking... we should get married in the gardens outside the Jeffersonian..."

"Where I blackmailed you?"

"You blackmailed Booth? Talk about a rough start to a relationship..." Jack muttered, trying to keep a serious expression.

"Attempted to blackmail me, and I didn't let you come with me because you blackmailed me, it was because I needed something pretty to look at."

"You're a jerk!"

"You're the one who fell in love with the jerk and is marrying him and having his baby..."

"Hey, the marriage thing is still in limbo..." Tempe smirked, entwining her fingers with his. "So, back to the gardens thing..."

"I think that's a good idea..." Angela smiled, envisioning how nice it would be in spring, the flowers blooming and the weather comfortable.

"I actually have one more suggestion..." Booth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want Zach to be the one who walks the two of you down the aisle, and I want him to be the joint best man..."

All three looked at him in shock, unable to respond. "Oh, come on! He's grown on me, okay?" he remarked, trying to shrug off his suggestion. "Besides, I thought it'd be nice..."

"It is, Booth. It's very sweet..." Angela whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Ang!" Tempe's own eyes were filled with tears as well, and both women reached to hug each other, the men exchanging looks over them.

"We're going to have a tough couple of months ahead of us, man..." Jack smiled at the best friends, whispering to each other.

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

PREVIEW OF UPCOMING CHAPTERS: 

Christmas and New Years ( a little late, I know)  
Trials and murders. Weddings and babies...

* * *

AN: I know this was short, but it's all I had time for. I'll try a longer holiday chapter next:) 


	23. Christmas Day

As she approached the closed door, she tucked the large bag behind her back, and gestured for the others to do the same. She nudged the door open quietly, the room dimly lit by a small lamp in the corner. Behind her, someone's shoe squeaked, and everyone winced and paused, watching the bed for movement. After a few silent, still moments, they continued to the side of the room, setting the bags down gently. She reached in, removing a small fake tree from the bag and placing it in the corner nearest to the bed. She felt the five sets of eyes watching her and motioned for them to gather the decorations and help. The little boy happily obliged, quietly pulling silver garland from the bag and picking up a box of colored ornaments, a smile plastered on his face as he gently stepped toward the tree, only a foot taller than him. She ruffled his hair, reaching for the star to adorn the top. He shook his head violently, and she bent close to his mouth as he whispered, "It goes on last, Tempe... it's tradition..." 

She smiled and nodded, placing the star on the table before joining the four adults in the corner to watch the excited boy decorate. "He sure is a fan of tradition, isn't he?"

"He gets it from his father..." Rebecca smiled. "Okay... I'm going to go now. You won't let him stay up too late?"

Tempe hugged her gently, "Thank you for helping, and for letting him stay. And, of course I won't let him stay up... then Santa won't come..." She winked at the boys mother, both swallowing laughter when they heard him gasp behind them.

"Bye, Parker. See you tomorrow afternoon!" She kissed his cheek before leaving as quietly as she'd entered.

"Come on, let's finish this... who knows when he'll wake up!" Tempe gestured for the couple to help, as well as the younger man fidgeting in the corner.

"What should I do, Dr. Brennan?" he whispered, looking confused.

"Well, Dr. Addy, you can start by hanging these stockings on the wall..." She handed him the bag with the stuffed, named stockings. He smiled at her and nodded, happy to be doing something.

They decorated and placed the presents under the tree. Tempe still wanted to do a few small things, so Jack and Angela agreed to take Parker into the waiting room down the hall to rest, assuring the boy that Santa would deliver his presents while he slept. Once alone in the room, she grabbed a strand of Christmas lights and wrapped them slowly around the tree, making sure not to rustle the branches. She smiled, finally able to place the star on the top.

Tempe sat in the chair next to Seeley's bed, smiling but unable to sleep. Sighing, she opened her notebook and quietly scribbled her ideas for her newest book. She heard him shift and held her breath. She was relieved when his eyes remained closed, and continued to write.

Hours later, she glanced at her watch, shocked that her notes had absorbed her so completely that dawn had long since come and gone without her noticing. She stood quietly and went to the waiting room.

She smiled at the four sleeping bodies, Angela and Parker curled together on the large couch, and Jack allowing Zach to use his shoulder as a pillow. She cleared her throat gently, watching Zach stir and rub the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little past 7..." She smiled at him as he shook Jack from his dreams. She picked up the sleeping boy, who pressed his sleeping frame against her body. "Hey there, buddy. Santa came, so we've got to go wake up your Daddy. Want to help me?"

He nodded, whispering his consent through a yawn. She smiled and continued speaking as she carried the boy to the room, the group trailing groggily behind them. "Okay, here's our plan. We're going to all go in there very quietly, just like we did last night. You're going to carefully get into your Daddy's bed, and very softly push his shoulder, okay? The good one, not the one with the boo-boo, okay?" He nodded, his eyes wide. "Alright then, let's go wake him up, so we can open our presents and then get you to your mom's..."

She opened the door to Booth's room, setting the excited boy onto the floor and watching as he crept into his father's bed. "Daddy..." he whispered, tapping his arm. His father stirred slightly, but didn't wake. "Daddy!" He whispered loudly, plugging his dad's nose.

Booth's eyes flew open in surprise, "Bub?" his voice sounded so different with his nostrils held closed that everyone laughed, drawing his attention from his son. "What's going on?" He smiled as his son removed his hand from his face.

"Merry Christmas, Booth..." The adults said in unison.

"Can I open my presents now??"

Tempe laughed at the anxious boy, nodding as he leapt off the bed and glanced at the massive pile of presents protruding from beneath the tree. He looked carefully at the boxes, whispering aloud as he tried to find which boxes belonged to him. "Need help, buddy?"

"No, Tempe, I just look for a 'P', and those ones are mine!" He tossed a smile over his shoulder, his father laughing.

"So... do I get a Christmas present?" He whispered, reaching for Tempe's hand and pulling her to his bed. "Like, maybe... going home?"

"The doctor said you can come home in a few days. Definetly before New Years..." She shrugged at his disappointed look, "Hey, doctor's orders..."

"Can't you bust me out? Use your scientific mumbo jumbo to convince him I'll heal better at home?"

She frowned, a flash of anger quickly passing in her eyes, "I don't have scientific mumbo jumbo! I have facts! And there are no facts to support your claim that you'll heal better at home, so no."

"Well... what'd I get for Christmas then?" He broke out his charm smile, and her frustration floated away.

"I can't give it to you until after you get out of the hospital..."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Oh, really...?"

"Ew, come on guys, just two seconds on Christmas day without some veiled sexual inuendo?" Jack muttered happily, bumping his elbow into his fiancee's arm. She nodded in 'agreement', and both were pleased to see the desired result--the couple both began to blush profusely.

"What's a 'inn you and do' ?" Parker asked curiously, continuing to pile his boxes to the side. At his question, Jack bit back a burst of laughter, while the other adults looked on in horror.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Jack asked the thoroughly embarassed pair.

"Don't worry about it for now, bub. I'll explain it to you one day..." Booth tried not to smile, shooting his angriest glare at Hodgins, who playfully hid behind Angela.

"Okay, guys... let's all find our presents--we've got to have Parker home by noon!" Tempe muttered, approaching the tree to help hand out presents.

* * *

Tempe knocked on the door, knowing it didn't matter to its occupant whether she did or not. He nodded with a smile, and she entered slowly. "It looks like a Christmas tornado hit..." she said, stepping around the piles of shredded paper spread across the ground.

"Get used to it, Bones--it's going to be like this every Christmas for the next... 18 years..." He smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

She hesitated, wondering if she should tell him. "I've been thinking a lot about all of this--the wedding, the baby..." His heart sank, and she could read the look in his eyes, quickly moving to correct herself. "Oh, Seeley, not that... Okay, hear me out..."

He raised one eyebrow, and braced himself for the worst. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

She nodded, "I don't think I'm going to go back to the Jeffersonian. I can technically return in a few weeks, but... it doesn't feel right to go back and then leave after I get too big to function..." She glared as he laughed. "I'm serious. I'm going to remain a consultant, and when they need me, I'll be a phone call away. Are you okay with me not working?"

"Well, yes... but you love what you do, Temperance. I don't want you to regret not returning..." He stroked her hand with his thumb, "So when are you going to go back?"

"I'm not..."

"I mean, after the baby's born..."

She shook her head, "No... Seeley... I'm not going back at all after the baby's born..."

"You mean you're going to be a stay at home mom?"

She nodded, her cheeks flushing, "Well, the more I think about it, the better it sounds. I can still work part time at the Jeffersonian once she is enrolled in school, so when she's there I'll be working, and then I can pick her up afterwards... And when she's still too young for school, I'll just write full time and bring in some income that way..."

"Who says our baby is a girl?" He smiled, pulling her to his side and kissing her.

"So you don't have any issues with this?" She looked confused, so he decided to push farther.

"Why should I?"

She shrugged, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've never not worked before. I'm used to supporting myself by doing something I absolutely love... I feel like me not working is putting a strain on us, on the life we're going to lead."

"You wrote two bestsellers, Bones. You have a small fortune saved up, and I'm not exactly poor. We'll be fine..."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Now... you never did tell me what my present is..." His charm smile quickly broke the somber mood the discussion had cast.

"And I don't plan on it!" She kissed him quickly before standing, "Now, I've got to go get ready for your homecoming. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, Bones?" He called as she pulled open the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

She smiled at him, " I love you too..."


	24. Ringing in the new year

It was just the four of them scattered about the small living room. Jack and Angela were sprawled out onto the floor, curled together and nearly asleep. Brennan and Booth were huddled together on the couch, whispering to each other about the wedding. She smiled as he reached out and pressed his palm to her stomach. "And you're going to be there, little man..." he whispered, leaning in close to her still slim stomach. 

"Hey, if I can't say our baby's a little girl, you certainly can't assume it's going to be a boy! It's not fair!" She shifted her body closer to his, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Our baby is going to be a little girl..." Jack mumbled, his eyes still closed. Angela smiled, reaching up and patting his shoulder.

"He wants a little girl. I don't care what our baby is, as long as they've got his hair..." The couple on the couch laughed with their friends, imagining the wild curls on a newborn. "What time is it?"

Booth glanced at the tv, "We've got five minutes left..."

Tempe moved away, grabbing the four glasses and heading for the kitchen. "I'll refill the glasses so they're ready."

"Let me help. I wouldn't want you to accidentally switch the glasses..." Angela sat up, joining her friend in the kitchen. "So..."

"So, what?" She asked, reaching for the bottle of champagne that Jack had brought for himself and Booth.

"So... are we still going shopping for dresses tomorrow?"

"Ang, I already told you. It's illogical to dress shop now, because come spring, I will be the size of a house!"

"We're not going to buy the dresses we try on, sweetie. We're going to see which styles of dresses we like best, so that way we know exactly what to look for when we have to accomodate our growing bellies. So, are we on for tomorrow?"

She sighed, grabbing the alcohol-filled glasses, and passing the cider-filled glasses to her friend. "I suppose. As long as you promise we'll discuss the flower situation."

"There's no situation, Bren. I want lilies, you want roses. It'll be fine!"

"But I don't want our bouquets to distract people from the event, and I'm afraid that with the two different types of flowers, people will be paying more attention to that than to our wedding... What kind of lilies did you want?"

"I don't really know. I've always thought stargazer lilies were pretty, but I think those are too purple..."

"I like calla lilies, and I think if the two of you carried a combination of calla lilies and red roses, you would both be satisfied, and Brennan wouldn't have to worry about distractions." Hodgins interrupted, and both women contemplated the idea.

"That might work. Thanks, baby!" Angela kissed his cheek before sipping her cider. "One minute!" She squealed, settling down into Jack's lap.

Tempe hurried to return next to her fiance. "Our first New Years together, Booth..."

He smiled, taking a sip from his glass. "Are you excited, Bones?"

"Ecstatic!" Behind them, the countdown had begun. As it got to closer, the couples stopped their light conversations and prepared for the tradition.

"You know, they say the person you're with as the New Year comes is the person you spend the year with..." Booth said, as the crowd on the screen screamed along with the ticker. She smiled at him, hearing the number three before leaning in closer to her fiance. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the chaotic crowd chimed as Tempe's lips crashed into Seeley's. "Happy New Year, Bones.."

* * *

"So, do you have any ideas at all about the style you're interested in?" The woman asked as Tempe nervously flipped through the pages in the gown-filled album.

"Actually, I know exactly what I want. I'm more here to help her find something..." She muttered, hesitating on one page. "A little like this, but not really..." She frowned, flipping the page again.

"Wait, you know what you want?" Angela asked, shocked. "I mean, I know what I want, I just assumed you wouldn't know what you'd want..."

She shook her head, her eyes still glued to the glossy photos, "I want a floor length, strapless white gown that flows out slightly at the bottom. Simple detailing, maybe, but mostly plain and simple." She looked at her friend, "What did you have in mind?"

"I've always pictured myself in a white satin-and-lace combo. A lace bodice, off-shoulder style, with a train..." She sighed happily, looking at the woman behind the desk. "Do you have dresses similar to those here, by any chance? I think maybe we should try them on, to make sure the way we're imagining them is accurate?"

The woman smiled politely, "I'll go check the floor. I'll be right back..."

"I already know what mine will look like, Angela..."

"I know, sweetie, so do I. I just wanted to get rid of her so I could talk to you for a second."

She turned to look at her friend, "What's up?"

"I want to design our dresses. I can do it exactly the way you want, and I have a friend that lives in New York who I'm sure would be more than happy to make them for us..."

"I don't know, Ang. It would be a lot of work..."

"It'll give me something to do--I'm incredibly bored. Please?" Angela's bottom lip jutted out as she pouted, her hands clasped in the general pleading motion.

Tempe smiled, "Alright, as long as you're certain it won't be a big deal for you or your friend."

"I promise! Now... let's go get some lunch!" They stood and exited the small boutique, neither remembering the poor sales assistant who was searching the sales floor for their dream dresses.

* * *

"I know this sounds disgusting... but I have been craving it for days!" Tempe exclaimed, sinking her teeth into her pineapple, olive and mushroom pizza slice as Angela looked on.

"That's okay, last night I had pickles and strawberry ice cream for dessert. Poor Jack almost passed out..." she giggled, swallowing a bite of ham and pineapple pizza that she'd dipped in ranch dressing.

"This is probably the weirdest combination in the history of pizza. Did you see the look that girl gave me? She looked like she might be sick!" Tempe laughed, setting down her half-eaten slice. "I cannot possibly eat another bite. Think the boys would want a slice?" She grinned mischieviously at her best friend.

"Oh, it's so worth a shot!" They laughed, grabbing the take-out pizza containers and hurrying to the car. The boys had decided to have a guys-day-in, watching some sports and drinking beer. They invited Zack, who was excited to be let in on the festivities, even if he didn't enjoy sports in any way.

They drove in relative silence, listening to music over the short journey. They took the stairs slowly, their stuffed stomachs making them groggy. "We're home!"

The men cheered, and Angela laughed, "Wow, were you really that miserable without us?"

"Dr. Brennan, Angela, hello!" Zack talked over the sportscasters, his eyes glued to the screen, "Our team just scored, that's why we were cheering. Did you know how completely fascinating basketball is?"

Tempe laughed, shaking her head, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Do you guys want some pizza?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, baby!" Jack jumped up, grabbing the box from Angela, who smiled as he flipped the lid and made a face. "Pineapple and ham?"

"What'd you get, Bones?" Booth flipped open the lid and paled. "Pineapple, olive and mushroom?? That's disgusting!" He laughed, shaking his head and setting down the box in distaste. "Are you trying to ruin our baby's taste buds so early?"

"That's not funny!" Tempe remarked, her hand gently laying on her stomach. "Of course I'm not trying to ruin our baby's taste buds!! I had a craving, and I satisfied it, and the baby and I have perfectly fine tastebuds!!" she turned on her heel and went into their bedroom, quickly disrobing and throwing on an oversized tee and a pair of sweats before launching herself onto the bed.

"Bones?" He entered the room slowly, and was shocked to see her shaking, her face buried in a pillow. He'd figured she was a little hurt, probably angry... but he had no idea he'd find her sobbing like that. "Oh, Bones, come on. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a joke... I'm so sorry..." He placed his hand on her back as he slowly sat beside her. "Talk to me..."

"I don't know what's wrong with me!!" She said between sobs, looking up from the pillow. "It's like I'm going crazy! One minute I'm fine--I'm a completely sane, rational, happy person. And then the next thing I know... I'm crying over a stupid joke!" She shook her head, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to upset you, or make you worry..."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know how emotional pregnant women get, and I shouldn't have said something so stupid. Come on, let's go back out into the living room, we've still got company."

"But I look like crap! I'm in my sweats, and my eyes are all swollen and I'm all blotchy now..."

He took her hand and shook his head, "You look gorgeous, like usual..."

She kissed him, and let him help her stand. They spent the rest of the night talking about the wedding with their friends in between the quarters of multiple basketball games, all of them more than content with a quiet evening at home.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is about two months into the future, Early march and just a month before the wedding. Someone's trial gets delayed, and someone else gets murdered! Stay tuned, my faithful readers-- only a few chapters left, and trust me, more than enough twists and turns to keep your beautiful minds spinning. P.S., expect a surprise ending!! muhahaah:) 


	25. Oh, Baby!

"Morning, Bones. Breakfast is waiting for you on the table. I'll swing by here with some lunch around one..." He tightened his tie, tossing her a grin as he kissed her quickly. "Don't forget about your doctor's appointment with Angela in an hour, and you guys were supposed to order flowers..." 

"I know, I know. Have fun at work, Booth."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, it's a heap of laughs in the FBI... See you in a few hours!"

"Be careful!" She shouted after him, recieving a half-hearted wave as the door shut behind him. She rubbed her swollen stomach, sighing as she sat down to the table, marveling at the amount of food he'd set out before her. "And he expects us to be hungry come lunch?" She muttered to her baby, shaking her head. There were two pieces of toast, strawberry jam already smothering them, a large omelette, a few pieces of bacon and a large pile of hash browns, not to mention the extra servings in the center of the table in case what was left for her wasn't quite enough. She picked up a piece of the bacon and chewed it absent-mindedly. Her phone rang, and she wiped her hands, jumping for it. "Brennan..." She gasped, slightly out of breath.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just had to dash for the phone... What's going on?"

"Just calling to make sure you were awake and ready for our appointment..."

"Of course. Booth made way too much breakfast... would you like to come over early and eat some?" There was a knock on the door, and Tempe laughed as she saw her friend standing there, cell phone snapped shut.

"Two steps ahead of you, Bren!" She said, kissing her friends cheek. "Oh wow, he really does go all out doesn't he?"

Tempe nodded, "I think he's trying to make me fatter..."

"He's just trying to take care of you and your baby. It's cute..."

"Yeah, until you're the size of Maryland..." Tempe muttered, returning to her seat and eating a piece of her toast. "So, are you two going to find out the sex today?"

"Well, Jack wanted to come with us, actually, but he got called into work. He said I should find out, and call him once I know... even though he's positive he already knows..."

"I wish he wouldn't get his hopes up... I don't want him to be disappointed if it's a boy..." Tempe said, concerned.

"Oh, we've talked about that. He promised not to sound disappointed, and then made me promise that if it's not a girl, we have to try again..."

Tempe choked on her orange juice, "You guys are talking about having more!?"

"You aren't?" Ang shrugged off her friends question.

"No, no we aren't! I'm scared enough about this one, let alone discussing the possibility of more! I'm thinking I like the idea of having an only child..."

"Besides Parker..."

"Well, of course! You know what I meant, Angela. I think one is more than I can handle..."

She raised an eyebrow at her friend, but decided to let her comment pass without remark, "Are you going to find out today?"

Tempe nodded, pushing her hash browns around her plate, "I'm very nervous. We find out today, and then Seeley says that he and the guys want to start decorating the baby's room."

"You're turning your guest room into the nursery, right?"

"Yes. He was talking about buying a house... but with me not working I thought it would be a big leap."

"Aren't you going to buy one to move into after the wedding?"

Tempe shook her head, gathering her nearly-full plate and heading for the kitchen. "No, we're going to stay here for a few years before looking for a house..."

"What about when Parker comes to stay?"

Tempe stopped, tilting her head to the side, "We didn't even think about that, really. The guest room has always sort of been his room... Oh, this is horrible! I'm already a bad mom, and I have yet to give birth!"

"You're not a bad mom, Temperance! Your hormones are all screwy--mine are messing with my memory too, don't worry. We'll figure it out later, but right now, we've got to go to our appointment."

* * *

"Now, this is going to be quite cold, Dr. Brennan, and I apologize..." The doctor said, squeezing out a clear gel onto her stomach. Tempe winced at the temperature, squeezing her eyes shut until the wand manuevered over her stomach. "This here is your babies head, it's facing towards the ceiling right now... that arc there is its spine, and that flashing you see right there? That is its heart beating." She studied the monitor, pointing out all the things she referenced. "Now here," The doctor smiled, pointing to the babies legs, "Here is where we find the sex... Your baby is very stubborn, they don't want to show us right now... let's keep going, take a few more general shots and then we'll try again..."

Angela squeezed her friends hand, "Stubborn, huh? Must take after its mommy!"

"Ah, here it is! Congratulations, Dr. Brennan, you're having a little girl!" The doctor exclaimed, clicking a button and freezing the shot on the screen. "I'm going to print these up, and then it's your turn, Miss Montenegro!"

The friends looked at each other, their eyes welling with tears. "I'm having a daughter!" She squealed, hugging Angela.

"And I'm having a niece!!" She said, holding Tempe's hand as they switched spots. "Was that gel really cold?"

"Unbelievably so..." She smiled at her friend, "But it's totally worth it..."

"I hope so..."

"Alright, now, as I said to Dr. Brennan, this is going to be cold... Ah, here is the spine... your baby is looking at the screen too, see, it's turned this way." The doctor kept pointing out the things she'd highlighted for Tempe before pausing, "And it looks like you are having a little girl as well, Miss Montenegro! Congratulations..." The doctor handed the women their ultrasound pictures, and walked them back into the main office. "Now, I want to see you both in another 6 to 8 weeks, unless you have any questions or issues, in which case I will see you sooner. Again, congratulations!"

"I have the perfect idea for how we're going to tell the guys!" Angela exclaimed, tears still brimming in her eyes as they walked to her car. "Let's go to that new shop off of Main..."

* * *

They pulled into a parking spot and entered the new boutique, "Falling Stars". The inside was filled with baby supplies, from necessities to gifts for expectant parents. Angela picked up a pink photo frame with the words "Daddy's little angel" printed on it and smiled. "Perfect, isn't it?"

Tempe nodded, still browsing through the photo frames and albums, trying to find the perfect one. "Oh, I got it!" She smiled, showing her friend the pink frame that read "Little sister" as she explained "I'm going to get Parker before Booth gets home, and he'll get this. Now, I just have to figure out what to get Booth..."

"How about this?" Angela handed her the pink onesie, with "Daddy's Princess" embroidered on the chest. Tempe nodded, smiling at her friend.

Angela dropped Tempe off at her apartment near noon, and she hurried to get the gifts ready and hidden. "Honey, I'm home!" Booth yelled, laughing.

"Hey! How was work? What's for lunch?"

"Work was fine. We've got some spaghetti and garlic bread and some salad from that new italian place on JFK. Now, the real question..." He wriggled his eyebrows, setting down the food bags as he hugged her and kissed her softly. "Are we having a boy or a girl?"

"Sorry, you've got to wait..."

"They couldn't tell?"

"Oh, no, they could! You've got to wait until after you get off of work..."

Booth pouted, "Why?"

She took a piece of garlic bread from the bag and took a bite, "Because Parker will be here then, and I want you both to find out together!"

He smiled at her, "I guess that's a good reason... Will I like it?"

She glared at him, "You better love our child, regardless of its gender, Seeley!"

"Of course... Come on, let's hurry up and eat, I've got a ton of paperwork to finish before I can come home tonight..."

They ate in silence, Tempe hardly able to control herself from telling him they were going to have a daughter.

* * *

"Okay, boys, open them together, on the count of three..." Tempe said, handing them their boxes. The boys sat on the couch, looking at each other as they counted in unison. Tempe smiled over them as they tore the paper from the boxes and opened them. Parker picked up the photo frame, a confused look on his face. Booth lifted the onesie, tears in his eyes.

"We're having a little girl?" He whispered, and she nodded.

"What is this?"

Booth and Tempe laughed, "It's the very first picture of your baby sister, Parker. She's still inside of me, but they took that picture today, and I thought you might like to have it. See, this here is the side of her face--that is her eye, and this here is her nose, and that's her mouth and chin..."

"She's very pretty..." Parker said, smiling at his picture. "What is her name?"

Booth's eyes widened as he looked at his fiancee. "Actually, we don't know yet. What do you think her name should be?"

"I like the name Ashley." Parker said, still looking at the first picture of his little sister.

Booth and Tempe looked at each other and smiled. "How about Ashley Rose Booth?"

"I like it..." He mumbled, yawning as he tucked the frame safely back into its box. "Can I go to bed?"

"Sure buddy. Good night!" Booth said, hugging his son and kissing his forehead.

"Good night, Parker. Thank you for helping name your little sister!"

Parker just nodded, walking sleepily to his room. "We have to talk about this nursery situation..."

"What about it?" Booth shrugged, picking up the wrapping paper.

"We're making Parker's room into the nursery... so where is Parker going to sleep when he comes over?"

Booth squeezed his eyes shut, "I didn't even think about it! We don't have enough room here, do we?" Tempe shook her head, resting her hands on the front of her stomach. "Tomorrow afternoon, during lunch, let's look for a new place..."

"Can we afford it?" Tempe asked, trying to do the math in her head.

"Yes... now, go get some sleep. I've got a little bit of paperwork I brought home that I'm going to finish before I join you..." He stood and kissed her forehead before gathering his case file.

"well... don't stay up too late, Seeley. I love you..."

"I love you too, Bones..." He watched her walk into the bedroom and waited a few minutes before he crept out into the hallway with his cell phone. "Hey, it's me... listen, I've got a favor to ask you..."

* * *

She looked at the clock beside her, shocked that it read nearly 10 am. She heard dishes clinking in the living room, and crept slowly to the door, peaking out to find Parker sitting at the dining room table. "Parker?"

"Morning, sleepy head!"

"Who made you breakfast, buddy?"

"That would be me..." Angela said, nodding for her friend to come to the table. "I fixed you some too... French toast. Come eat, we've got stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, We're going to take Parker to a play date--Rebecca called Booth this morning to remind him--and then you and I are looking at houses."

"No, Seeley and I are doing that on his lunch break..."

"Actually... you're not. When I talked to him, he mentioned some big case and said he's going to be working through lunch. He said he trusted you and I enough to look on our own, and then you can show him the ones we liked best..."

Tempe frowned, "I don't understand why he couldn't have woken me up to tell me all of this. Why did he let me sleep in so late? He usually wakes me up before he leaves so he can say goodbye."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

She sighed, "Bren, he said you woke up a few times last night, that you didn't sleep well, so he wanted to make sure you slept in a little to catch up."

"Well, that would explain why I'm so incredibly sore, and tired..." Tempe smiled, taking a bite of her breakfast and trying to shrug off the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

It was almost three in the afternoon by the time the women had found the perfect house. It was a victorian-style mini-mansion in a nice neighborhood. "Oh, Ang... it's perfect..." Tempe gasped, looking into the backyard. "Do you think he'd care if I put in an offer?"

"Um... yes. Come on, we'll tell him when he gets home from work..." Angela smiled as her cell rang. "Speak of the devil... Why, hello there stud..."

Booth chuckled, "Are you still with Tempe?"

"Yup, need to speak to her?"

"No! Um, no... but I need you to bring her down here, can you do that?"

"Is something wrong, Booth?"

He sighed, "Yes, sort of..."

"We're on our way..." She closed her phone, and both of them hurried to her car. "Something's up, sweetie, and it doesn't sound good."

"Hey, what's wrong? What's going on?" Tempe gasped, rushing to his side.

"It's kind of bad news. I want you to sit down, okay?" He ushered the pregnant women into his office, shutting his door as the took their seats. "Your father's trial has been delayed..."

"What? Why!"

He sighed, rubbing his face, exhausted. "He's under a new investigation... He killed Jake Winters this morning..."

Tempe's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh, my God!"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Angela whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Tempe nodded, "Yes... I'm not sorry that Jake is dead--in fact, I'm quite glad, although I would've enjoyed testifying against him and watching him get what he deserves... not to mention justice for the people he killed." She sighed, shaking her head, "I can't believe my father killed him..."

"He was trying to get avenge you." Booth muttered, facing the wall.

"Yeah, and what happened the last time he did that?" Tempe spat bitterly.

"I know, trust me, I get it, Bones. But the fact that he shot me doesnt' change the reasoning behind it! He did it for the same reason he killed Winters--he wanted to protect you!"

"I don't need his protection, and I don't need you to defend him to me, Seeley! Not you, of all people!" She stood, approaching the door.

"wait, don't leave angry, okay?" Booth wrapped his arms around her. "Did you find us a house?" He whispered as he held her close.

"Yes. Listen, I'm going to go home and clean a little, maybe write a few chapters. Here's the information..." She handed him the information as she left.

"Are you really okay?"

"I don't know, Angela... I really don't..." She paused looking at her friend. "I mean, what else could possibly go wrong?"

Booth sighed, looking over the information. "Hey, it's me again. She picked out the house she wants--do you think you can swing by here and see if you still want to help?" He paused, listening intently to the voice on the other line. "Thanks, Hodgins. I owe you one..."

* * *

AN: So, do you like:) This is the longest chapter yet, I believe. keep reviewing, it helps me write faster:D


	26. The Move

They began moving into their house exactly one week before their wedding. Although Temperance was excited, she had a feeling something was up. She had tried to talk to Booth about the price of the house before they'd purchased it, insisting it was too much, but Booth said he'd worked it out with the previous owners to bring the price down. She wanted to believe him, to trust him... but the facts remained that people who were selling a home costing 3/4 of a million dollars don't bring it down to a price that the two of them could easily afford. She sighed as she and Angela watched their fiance's carry in the couch, Zack trailing behind them with a lamp. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. I just don't understand how Booth was able to bargain with the owners and actually purchase the house in only one week. It's too quick--there's something off about this whole damned thing, and he won't tell me what's going on."

"He didn't bargain..." Angela's eyes grew wide as she bit her lip. "Oh, God..."

"What do you know, Angela?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, "After we gave Booth the information on the house... he called Jack and asked him to help..."

"He did WHAT?" She screamed, trying to push herself out of the chair.

The men came rushing out, terrified something had happened. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Nothing, I just found out my fiance is a lying, two-faced son-of-a..."

Booth's eyes narrowed as he looked at Angela, "You told her!?"

"How could you not tell me, Seeley? How could you look me in the eyes and tell me you worked it out with the owners... that you got them to bring the price down? How could you lie straight to my face and not even hesitate?" Tempe spat, now easing herself from the sitting position. "Give me the car keys..."

"You can't drive, Bones, you're five months pregnant..."

"And who's fault is that?" She turned and carefully descended the short steps off of the porch.

"Come on, Temperance! Where are you going?" Booth questioned as he jumped off the porch to follow her.

"Away..." Was her simple answer as she picked up her pace, trying to make sure he wouldn't see the tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

"Talk to me, Bones. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. I should have told you... but... I couldn't."

"Why? We were supposed to be partners, Booth! We were supposed to be in this together, for the rest of our lives! Do you get what that meant to me? And to have this happen..." She paused, turning to look at him, "I don't know how to move past this."

"Come here..." He wrapped his arms around her gingerly, stroking her hair as she buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry... I just didn't want you to think less of me because I couldn't buy you the house of our dreams. I didn't want you to have to settle for anything less that this house, because you deserve this. Hodgins agreed to help us out because he's a good friend, and he cares about you. Besides," He said, grinning, "He did say he'd buy you a house one day..."

Temperance shook her head, "You guys are unbelievable..."

"Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

She shook her head, "Of course I'm still mad. You lied to me! But... I really do love this house..." She smiled at him, "And I guess you're okay, too..."

* * *

Boxes were still piled everywhere, but she didn't quite have the strength or energy to unpack them. Booth had gone out to get them something to make for dinner, refusing to just order pizza. "You can't order in on your first night in your new place, Bones. It's bad luck..." he'd muttered. She smiled as she lowered herself onto the couch, turning on the television.

_"Again, this incident is being investigated by the DC police, and if you have any information, please call. In breaking news, there has been a five-car pile up in the downtown area. There is one known fatality, the identity of which isn't being released until the family can be contacted. Two injured parties were in critical condition on the scene, their current status is unknown. Please stay tuned for the latest updates..."_ She clicked the television off, her heart racing.

She reached for her cell phone and dialed his number, waiting for him to answer. "Booth..."

"Thank god!" She cried happily.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"There was a news report about an accident downtown, and I was worried..."

"I'm fine, I'm on my way home now. Thanks for the warning, though, now I won't be stuck in traffic. I'll see you in a little bit, I love you..."

She hung up and sighed. Then she began to laugh. It was all so funny, when she stopped to think about it. The man who annoyed her to know end, whom she wanted nothing to do with in the beginning, was now going to be her husband, the father to her child. Now she worried about him when he went on a grocery run, when before she didn't mind if she didn't see him for days. She called Angela, still laughing, "Oh, Sweetie!" She exclaimed through her giggles.

"Brennan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I am."

* * *

AN:: I know, very short update. However--next chapter will be the wedding, then comes babies... and then, the biggest twist of all! Review to make my heart sing!! 


	27. Congratulations

Booth and Hodgins fidgeted nervously, both pretending to be engrossed in their magazines. Booth was reading a car magazine, mostly just flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures, thinking about what was going to happen in just a few moment's time. Hodgins was idly staring at a page in a nature magazine, his eyes locked onto a plant but not really seeing it. He sighed, "How much longer?" 

Someone behind them cleared their throat, and they turned to see Zack in the doorway. "I came to tell you both that you should proceed to the gardens now, and I will be out with the ladies in a few minutes." He smiled at them before turning and entering Brennan's closed office. "How are you guys holding up?"

Angela looked up at him, her eyes shining all over again, "Did you see Bren?"

Zack shook his head, confused, "Isn't she in here, with you?"

"Oh, yes, what I meant was, have you seen her in her dress?"

On cue, Tempe came out from the adjoining room, her hair in soft waves and her veil tucked behind her head. The gown that Angela had designed for her was straight out of a fairy tale. It was a pure white, elegant strapless dress, made from the best silk Angela could locate. It was more than a little flattering, huge belly and all. She had never looked more beautiful, and she knew she never really would again.

"Wow... Dr. Brennan, you look..." A lump formed in Zack's throat, and he shook his head nervously. He kept thinking back to the day they'd met Michael Stires, her former professor, and how he'd secretly (or, not so secretly) hoped that something along those lines would take place between the two of them. Now, seeing her so beautiful and so happy... he was glad nothing had ruined their friendship. "You look amazing..."

"Thank you, Zack..." Tempe blushed, picking up her bouquet from the couch.

Angela stood for the first time, and Zack caught the full glimpse of her in her dress. "Angela... you look beautiful..." he whispered, watching as she adjusted her veil. Her dress had turned out like a dream--a satin, off the shoulder dress, the top half covered with a lace overlay. The train followed her, somehow balancing the roundness of her belly. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before she too picked up her flowers. He bent his elbows, "Shall we?"

* * *

Booth stood to the left, Hodgins to the right. The flowers were a gorgeous backdrop behind them and the priest who'd come to officiate. Booth kept shifting, fidgeting impatiently. "Chill, man, they'll be here!" Hodgins whispered, smiling.

He glared at his friend before smiling back. He looked over at the very first seat and saw his son smiling at him. He gave him a little wave, smiling back just as the bridal march began.

The grooms shared one last glance at each other before looking towards the Jeffersonian to see their brides walking down the front steps slowly, each holding their bouquets protectively over their stomachs. "Wow..." Booth whispered, his eyes welling as he absorbed her image. She shot him a smile, though he could see a tear escape and run down her cheek. "I love you" he mouthed to her, and she nodded.

Hodgins' mouth was agape. He had always known Angela to be a beautiful, well-put together woman... but this was beyond that. It was as if she were from a dream, or possibly even an angel. He felt a tear slip down his cheek, wiping it away before anyone saw. Anyone, that is, but Angela, who was now only ten feet in front of him. She smiled at him through her veil. "Hey, bug man..." she whispered, "Happy?"

Hodgins let a single laugh escape his lips, only nodding.

"Who gives these two women to their prospective husbands?" The priest bellowed against the wind.

"I do, Sir..." Zack replied nervously, hugging Angela and Brennan before taking his seat next to his fellow best man, Parker.

* * *

"And now, gentlemen... you may kiss your brides!" The priest smiled at the couples, who turned to face each other.

Jack lifted Angela's veil and gave her a quick, chaste kiss. Angela smiled and shook her head, "We can do better than that!" She whispered, grabbing his face between her hands and pulling him to her.

Booth had his hands rested on either side of Brennan's face, his thumbs wiping away the tears that had formed there. "I love you, Bones," He whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Love you too, Booth!" She returned, leaning her forehead against his. His arms dropped from her face, and wrapped around her back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hodgins, and Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth!"

"Please, everyone, join us inside for the reception!" Jack yelled over the small conversations and applause. The couples strolled inside together, smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

AN I know, another quickie... but the next chapter is already started, and it will most likely be the last... so sit tight and review!


	28. Baby Boom

They had been married for almost two months, the joy of being newlyweds fading as Tempe rounded into her eighth month of pregnancy. It was heightened when, at 5 am, she recieved a phone call. "What do you want at this ungodly hour?" Booth's voice was clogged with sleep. 

"She's having the baby! She's in labor!"

"Whoa, Hodge, slow down. Where are you?"

"My wife's having a baby, where do you think I am!?" Booth fought the urge to smile as he heard the dialtone.

Beside him, Tempe grumbled, "Shsssh"

"Bones," He whispered, gently shaking her, "Bones, we've gotta get up..."

"No..."

He smiled, turning on the lights. "Yes. Come on, get dressed."

She sent him a look of death, pulling the blankets over her eyes, "Booth, I'm warning you..."

"Fine... I'll just tell Ang and Jack that you don't want to be an aunt and would rather be lazy and lie in bed..."

She sat up quickly, fumbling for clothes. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"It was much more fun my way..."

* * *

They pulled into the hospital's parking lot, both practically running for the doors. "Hey, we should probably be more careful..." Booth muttered, grabbing Tempe's arm. Suddenly she lost her footing, her shoes sliding easily across the pavement that was coated with morning dew. Booth tried to catch her, but missed and he listened as she fell, a sickening thud that reverberated off the ground. "Bones!" He knelt beside her, holding her face in his hands. "Bones, baby, look at me. Tell me where it hurts..."

Her eyelids fluttered, "Ev...everywhere..."she shuddered, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" He yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw someone bolt from the doors.

"What's going on?" the woman asked, stuggling to see him in the darkness.

"It's my wife! She just fell... she's eight months pregnant!"

"Oh, God!" The woman and two men came out with a stretcher. They secured her neck and lifted her onto the thin mattress. "Sir..."

"Is she going to be okay?" The men pushed her inside, and she held him back slightly, "Please, let me go with her! She needs me!"

"I need to get some information from you first, okay?" She led him inside the hospital and began to ask him questions about her health. He answered them as quickly as he could, growing impatient.

"Jack!" it dawned on him the reason they were there in the first place. "I need to go to the maternity ward... which way?"

"But, Sir, your wife is still..."

"I know, but her family is in the maternity ward..." he paused, "Her sister is giving birth right now, that's why we were here. I need to tell them.."

"fourth floor. Take the elevators on the left" she whispered, watching him run down the hall.

* * *

"Jack, I need to see you..." He poked his head in the door.

"It's okay, she's not going to give birth for a few minutes... come in..."

"No, Jack... I need to see you out here. Now..." Booth stepped back, and Angela looked at him in concern.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking around. "Where's Tempe?"

Booth choked on a sob, and Jack's heart dropped, "There's been an accident, Jack..."

"What happened?"

"We were coming here, we were in the parking lot. We were running for the doors, both so happy and excited. I told her we should be careful... what if she tripped, you know? And I... god, I grabbed her arm. She slipped..." He closed his eyes, sliding to the floor. "She's in surgery right now... This is my fault. This is all my fault..."

"You didn't know, man..." he sighed, worry raging through him. "God, this is awful..."

"Hey... you should be in there with Ang. I'll have them call you if there's news, okay?"

Jack just nodded before he pulled his friend to him. "She's going to be fine. She's got to be..."

Booth returned the hug before pulling away. "I hope so..." He forced a smile, "Tell Ang I'll be here in a while. But... it's probably not the best idea to tell her about Tempe."

"Yeah. See you in a bit..."

Booth headed downstairs to find the nurse again. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "No..." he whispered.

* * *

"What's wrong, Jack? What's going on?"

He forced a smile before he kissed her forehead. "Nothing, baby... just focus on this right now, okay?"

"Something's wrong. Tell me, Jack..."

He shook his head, "Not until after you give birth. Not until after you and the baby are safe. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, "with my life..."

He kissed her, "Then know that I'll tell you, okay?"

"Alright." She said before another contraction ripped through her.

"It looks like the baby's coming sooner than we'd expected. I'm sorry, Mrs. Hodgins, we can't give you an epidural at this point..."

"WHAT?" She grunted, her face etched in pain.

"What do you mean, no epidural?" Jack asked, wincing as his wife squeezed his hand again.

"I mean, the baby is coming now. We cannot give her the medication because she's progressed past the point where it would help. She's going to have to do this naturally..."

"Christ, you have got to be shitting me!" Angela whispered, and Jack smiled at her. "I can't do this..."

"Sure you can. You don't have a choice..."

"You're right..." She glared at him, "This better be worth it!"

He leaned forward to kiss her again. "It will be..."

* * *

"Mr. Booth..."

"How is she? How's the baby?"

"She's in a coma right now. They had to... they had to perform an emergency c-section..."

Booth paled, "And my baby?"

"She's going to be fine. She's in NICU for observation, given the trauma she and her mother went through."

Booth sighed. "Can I see my wife?"

The nurse nodded curtly, leading him in the direction of her room. "Be prepared, sir... she is a little... she looks different right now..."

He opened the door cautiously, and almost gasped when he saw her. It was so odd, seeing her without her enormous, pregnant belly. She was pale, a sickly whitish-yellow shade. The entire top of her head was wrapped in gauze, and she had a million tubes running everywhere. He took her hand in his, sitting beside her. "Hey, Bones... you and Angela both had your little girls today. You two really can't do major life events without each other, can you?" He smiled to himself, "So our little girl, and their little girl, are going to be closer than we'd even thought of. Can you imagine having your best friend born the same day as you?"

He stared at her blank face, hoping to see some flicker of acknowledgement there. There was none...

* * *

She flickered her eyes open, trying to adjust to the light. "Hello?" Her voice was thick and raspy. "Hello?"

"Oh God, sweetie, you're awake?" Angela squealed, jumping up. "Booth, wake up, she's... she's... here!"

Booth shot up from his seat beside the bed, his hand clutched in hers. "Thank God... I'm going to tell them..." He left the room, Tempe staring expectantly at her with a smile.

"So... how's my baby?"

Angela's eyes widened, "What baby?"

* * *

AN: Don't hate me!! haha. I expect the next chapter to be up before the end of today, and then possibly one more chapter, the epilogue... stay tuned!


	29. It was just a dream

**Previously...**

_"So... how's my baby?"_

_Angela's eyes widened, "What baby?"

* * *

_

Tempe's heart dropped. "Angela, where's my baby? Where's Ashley?"

"Sweetie, calm down. Look at me..." Angela sat beside her friend, neither of them noticing Booth creep back inside, Jack and Zack behind him. "What do you remember?"

"Remember? I remember everything, dammit! Jack called Seeley and I at five this morning. You were giving birth. We came to the hospital. I slipped... I slipped..." She sobbed, squeezing her friends' hand, "How is Ashley?"

"There is no Ashley..."

"My baby, Ashley..." Tempe stroked her flat stomach, and Booth winced. "Please, where is she?"

"There isn't a baby, Bones. You were never pregnant..." Booth whispered, Jack squeezing his shoulder.

"How dare you! How dare you say such a thing about our baby?"

Ang stared at her friend. "Tell me everything. Now. I need to hear all of it--anything you remember..."

So she started from the beginning, just after the attack, and told her every detail as the others listened in shock. "And our wedding, you have to remember the wedding!" She whispered, her eyes shining, "Angela, you designed our dresses for Christ's sake... and then two months after our wedding... you called us to tell us you were having your little girl. And that's when all of this happened..." She looked into her friend's blank face before turning to the three men standing against the wall. "I can't believe none of you remember..."

"Temperance..." Booth started, walking to her slowly. "You've been in a coma for two months. The attack happened two months ago, Bones, not over a year ago."

"Stop it, Seeley..." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Stop lying. Where's my baby?"

"I can't... I can't do this!" Booth exclaimed, moving quickly for the door.

"If you leave here without telling me where our daughter is I swear I will divorce you!" She yelled, and he stopped just in front of the door. She started to smile, but then he yanked the door open and left. "I don't understand," she whispered, looking at her best friend. "What's going on?"

"Guys, could you..."

"Yeah, sure..." Jack whispered, ushering Zack outside.

"Sweetie...you know I would never lie to you..." Tempe nodded, so she continued, "You were attacked two months ago by a man named David Summers. He was some looney who became obsessed with you after reading your books. He thought the only way he could have you was to kill you... and for a while there, it looked like he might have succeeded..." A tear rolled down her cheek before she continued. "Booth has been here everyday since then, trying to wake you up."

Tempe shook her head, "I don't believe this..." She whispered, trying to push herself into a sitting position. "It was all so real... We were so happy..." She sobbed as her friend wrapped her arms around her tightly. Tempe grasped onto Angela for dear life, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why couldn't it have been real, Ang?"

Angela stroked her friends short hair, "I wish it were, sweetie. I really do." She pulled back, looking into her friends' eyes, "It sounded really beautiful, the life you had."

Tempe nodded as she herself reached for her hair. "What happened here?"

"They had to reduce your brain pressure after the attack... it involved, among other pretty disturbing things, shaving your head. That there is two months of solid growth. Although, I must tell you, you don't look so bad bald..." She smiled. "I'm going to go get the guys..."

"Wait, don't. I can't face them right now. I've made a fool out of myself." She whispered, leaning into the bed. "Could you... try to explain it?"

Angela nodded and left her friend. She peaked in through the window before she left and saw Brennan's hand resting on her empty womb, and her heart sank for all the things she knew her best friend would be facing.

* * *

"Hey, how... how is she?" Booth's eyes were rimmed with red as he stood.

"She's... dealing, I suppose. It's hard to wake up and find out that the life you thought you led never was..." Angela sighed, looking at the concerned men.

"It was a coma-induced hallucination." Zack whispered, staring at his hands, "It happens a lot, surprisingly. Doctors think it's a part of healing, and it is also more or less what you desire in life..." He trailed off, thinking about what she'd told them her life "was".

"So, what you're saying is..." Jack pushed, and Zack took the bait.

Sighing, he continued, "Most people have these subconscious urges that they rarely acknowledge. But, when you're unconcious, that becomes your main focus--your subconscious. So, it would leave one to believe that Dr. Brennan's subconscious had been pushing her to acknowledge her feelings towards Agent Booth before her accident, and once she slipped into a coma, that was what was left for her to dwell on."

"And the babies, and all of that?" Angela whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes, that too. Most women have the natural urge to procreate, the desire to further the human race. Dr. Brennan was always so insistent to the contrary, however, that it would also be accurate to assume that too was a part of her subconcious desires." He looked at Booth wearily. "Are you going to see her?"

Booth nodded, but Angela whispered, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Booth..."

"It probably isn't. But I have to see her..." He said before walking down the hall to her room. He looked through the small window to see her sitting there, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand resting on her stomach. He knocked, watching as she quickly wiped her tears away. "Can I...?"

"I don't know, Booth..."

"Please, Bones, I have to talk to you..."

She nodded, "Okay. Are you... how have you been?"

He forced a smile. "Worried sick about you. Blaming myself for what happened..."

"That's funny..."

Confusion swept over him, "How?"

"Oh..." her face fell, "You uh... you were blaming yourself for my accident... in my dream..." She frowned, fighting off the tears that were building again. Booth felt his heart break, "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, don't be. You've been through a lot--in reality and in your own mind, apparently..." His joke was bad he knew, but he was pleased that she gave him a small smile anyways. "It was nice, that life?"

She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it away. She closed her eyes and sighed as he touched her. He felt the electricity that had always sparked between them roll into a full blaze. "Booth..." She whispered, covering her hand with his. "It was more than nice..."

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "Bones... I wish that had all really happened. I really do. I wish I could go back to that day two months ago..."

"It would've happened anyways..."

He shook his head, "Maybe not. Maybe, if I would've been there... I could've killed him. I almost did..."

Her eyes flew open, "You what?"

He smiled shyly, cursing himself for mentioning it, "When we tracked him down, he admitted to what he'd done to you. He told us why. I pulled out my weapon in the middle of the interrogation room, and Cullen had to force me out of the room. I was so close to doing it... the thought of him standing over you with a pipe like that..."

She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't thank you..."

"Excuse me?"

She squeezed his hand, still on her cheek, "I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for the coffee. If I did... you wouldn't have been so mad at me. You would've stayed, and I would've told you how I felt." His eyes grew wide as she pulled his hand to her lips, kissing his palm gently, "How I feel..."

"Bones..."

"Shh... I'm going to sleep, I'm pretty tired. Will I see you later?"

He nodded, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "The second you wake up, Bones."

She smiled at him, "I love you, Booth..."

He felt his eyes well, and he struggled to maintain composure as he whispered back the words he'd longed to say for months, "I love you too, Bones..."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and she felt someone shift beside her. "Booth?"

"Morning, Bones..." He replied groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Want some breakfast?"

"I want to go home..."

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently, "They want to keep you for a few more hours, see if you can manage to keep food down and all of that before you start running around DC again, okay?"

She nodded, "So, what are we having?"

"Well, funny you should ask..." He said, waving to the figure behind the door. It was Jack, with Angela trailing behind him. They had large bags in each hand, and she eyed Booth curiously. "We didn't know what you'd want, but hospital food sucks. So, in bag number one, we have pancakes and sausage with some strawberries. In bag number two, we have belgium waffles, also with strawberries, and some bacon. In bag number three, we have a cheese omelette, toast, three kinds of jam and an orange. And finally, bag number four contains french toast and syrup, hash browns, and canteloupe. We also have an array of juices for you to choose from..." He looked back at her, his charm smile firmly in place.

She grinned at him, "Bag four sounds amazing... have any orange juice?"

Booth handed her the bottle, and she held her fingers over his for a second before releasing him. He winked at her, "Okay, that leaves me three bags to choose from..."

"Actually..." Brennan pointed to the corner, where Jack and Angela were sitting, digging through a bag each.

"Hey! what'd you leave me with??"

"Waffuhs..." Jack gasped between bites of syrup-coated pancake. "Hope you don't mind..." he muttered, finally swallowing his food.

"Nah, I'm just glad..." he stopped, looking over his shoulder, "I'm just glad we have you back, Bones..."

"I'm glad to be back..." she smiled at him, before scowling, "Now, eat your food before it gets cold..."

Angela laughed, "You sound like my mother..." she stopped, her eyes growing wide. "Sweetie..."

Tempe frowned, shrugging, but they could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "It's okay. You'll probably have to deal with that for a little while. Until I get used to reality again..." She sighed, shaking her head. She knew it was irrational, but she was still mourning the loss of the life she'd had in her dreams. She missed her pregnancy... she missed the baby she'd never seen. Mostly, though, she missed loving Booth.

"I don't mind..." Jack whispered, watching as his friend tried to piece herself back together. "Although, I must admit, it will be hard not having the old Brennan. You know, the clueless, socially inept Doctor we all knew and loved..."

Tempe laughed, throwing a chunk of canteloupe at him, and then laughing harder when he caught it skillfully in his mouth. "I don't know what that means..." She said, her friends all laughing now as well.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan..." A man had suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I've been your neurologist for the past two months. May I?"

"Of course..." She nodded, and he entered, grabbing her chart. "So... are you here to release me?" She asked hopefully.

"As it would happen, yes. But, you must take it easy for the next few months. Your left leg is still broken," he said, motioning to the one remaining cast that ended just below her hip. "And I would reccommend you not live alone. It will be hard enough while healing to do all everyday tasks, and I'm afraid you won't be able to drive for quite some time."

"Thank you, Doctor..." She whispered, looking at her friends. "Stop staring at me and finish eating so we can leave..."

"I brought you some clothes..." Angela replied, smiling. "Sweatpants, because of the cast, and just a tee... so you'll look a little homeless..."

She chuckled, "I don't mind if you don't."

"We don't..."

She looked at the three of them thoughtfully, "So... who am I moving in with?"

* * *

AN: Okay, I have to admit, I'm very very sad that the whole thing was a dream. It was so nice, wasn't it? However... I have an epilogue, and from there... I'm thinking about a sequel. You'll have to review to tell me what you think:)


	30. Epilogue

His eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light pooling in from outside. He heard a noise outside his bedroom, and on instinct reached for his gun as he slowly crept for the door, remembering to avoid the parts of the floor that creaked under his weight. His hand was on the doorknob and he slowly turned the handle. Peeking through a slit in the door, he saw Brennan, wrapped in her robe and making what smelled like an amazing breakfast. Her hair had grown down to just past her ears, and although he kept assuring her she looked beautiful no matter what, she was more than a little self conscious of it. As if she felt him watching, her hand reached up and her fingers curled in her short hair as she attempted to push it out of her face. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, smiling, "Morning..." 

He smiled back, placing the safety on the gun and tucking it into the closet. "Morning, Bones. What are you doing up so early?"

"Early?" She scoffed, pointing the spatula at the clock that read 10:29 am. "Since when is that early?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her cheek, "I thought you were going into the Jeffersonian to get some work done..." He muttered, avoiding her question.

"Already did..." She smiled as his eyebrow raised, "Couldn't sleep. Somebody... though I won't name names, kept hitting me in my sleep..."

"Again? I'm sorry, Bones... I don't know why that keeps happening..."

She shook her head, "It was the third time in two weeks. At this rate, I'm going to end up moving back to my own apartment just to get some sleep..."

"You wouldn't."

Laughing, she replied, "Luckily for you, you're right. Anyway... So finally at about four this morning, I got frustrated enough to get up and go to the Jeffersonian to do some paperwork. The gang says hello, by the way. Also, Angela asked about this lovely bruise you gave me," She said, lowering the edge of her robe to show him the large purple mark, "And she said that some bruises feel good..." She stopped when Booth snorted, staring at him as she flipped the pancakes. "So I take it you get what that meant?"

"Yes..."

"And I was right to assume it was something I absolutely don't want to know..."

He smiled, pulling her into his chest. "Now that... I don't know. I think everything up to the bruising you'd enjoy..."

A light went off, and she smiled, "Oh... OH..." She kissed him, feeling his heart beat beneath her hands. "Maybe later. The pancakes are going to burn..."

She tried to pull away, but he held her close, "We can make more..."

"No, this is a really good batch. Look how perfectly round they are--I'll never be able to do that again. Besides, if we eat any later, it'll practically be dinner."

He laughed, releasing her. "Sometimes, you are just too much."

"Only sometimes?"

"Yeah... usually you're just enough" he kissed the back of her neck before heading for the living room. "Is there a..."

"Newspapers on the couch with a cup of coffee..." She called, smiling. The past two months she'd spent living with him had been perfect. Well... almost perfect. Every once in a while, she'd wake up after a dream--a dream very similar to her coma-induced one--and she'd have to tiptoe from their bed and cry in the living room. She still felt the ache, the void that had been left behind. Although this life was quite amazing... there was no fairytale proposal, no double wedding (as corny as she now knew it had been), no double birth. She longed for the perfection and the happiness that had been there, but hated when it invaded her life again, creeping in while she slept in Booth's arms and causing even more confusion when she realized the dream wasn't real. She was stirred once again back to reality when Booth tapped her shoulder.

"I'm wasting away over her, sweet cheeks..."

"You call me that again and I'm going to have to hurt you..." She said, fighting the urge to smile.

"Aw, you'd never hurt your knight in shining, FBI standard-issue body armor, now would you?"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, "Yes, yes I would. Now, go eat the pancakes... I'm going back to work."

"Back? Why?"

She shook her head, walking to their bedroom to get dressed. "Because I still have a few more bones to identify before I can take the next two days off, remember." She looked at his blank face and sighed, "I have that east coast book tour to do for my newest novel. I need to ID these bones so that my duties to the Jeffersonian are fulfilled and I don't feel like such a jerk, okay?"

"But they already said..."

"I know what they said Booth, I was there. Zack said he can stay late and finish them, but I'm not okay with leaving someone else to do my work. So I'm going back. I should be home in time for a late lunch... do you want me to grab some take-out?"

He smiled at her, flipping open his newspaper. "Sure. Whatever you feel like."

He was so engrossed in the sports section, he didn't notice her sit beside him until she leaned against his shoulder. "Oh... what's up, Bones?"

"Nothing. I was just... I was thinking that I should thank you..."

"For what?"

She smiled at him, "For everything. For being so understanding these past few months... for not giving up on me... for loving me." She took a deep breath, and recalled her toast to him at the wedding that never was. "When the world comes crashing down... you're always there for me, Seeley. You're there to help me pick up the pieces, and you never let me down. You show me every day that there are things in this world worth hoping for, worth holding on to. And I know that the next time our world comes crashing down around us, everything will be okay... because you'll be there, just like you've always been..."

He set down the long-forgotten newspaper and pulled her into his arms, "And I always will be..."

* * *

AN: So, that's it for this story. I'm still thinking about the idea of a sequel, so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you to all of your amazing reviews--I adore all of you. You're too nice to me after I was mean and made their happiness all just a dream. But--as you can see here--the sequel will probably be more happy fluff... lol. Thank you all again!


End file.
